Bliss of Touch
by Aleera Frostbyte Lestrange
Summary: Sequel to 'Having a Purpose'. Set approximately a year after X2. Rogue is found by S.H.I.E.L.D, before her journey of recovery, self-discovery and eventually love. Bruce just wants to find inner peace and a kindred spirit. Rogue is looking to belong once again. Rogue/Bruce. Mostly RogueCentric
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I regretfully don't own X-Men the Avengers. I'm not making any money off paddling in the Marvel pool.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -**

 **X-Men POV:**

Change. The most powerful force in the world. It can be felt in the earth, smelt in the air and tasted in the water. Lives had been changed; paths erased, never to be walked again. The change was rapid, consuming everything it came into contact with. Hours turned over to days. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. For those months, she didn't exist. All memory of her faded from the landscape. The pain of her 'noble' sacrifice and the loss of a 'beautiful, young soul' became a distant memory to those who mourned her death. They held onto the few memories they had of her. The mourners moved on, some barely glancing back as they continued in their lives - becoming preoccupied with daily tasks, training and missions. A rare handful of mourners clung to her memory, some blaming themselves - drowning their sorrows, becoming inconsolable. Her family, the X-Men, never expected to see her again - resigning themselves that she couldn't have survived being crushed by the raging currents.

* * *

She was paralysed. Unable to move a muscle, she felt vulnerable. _What had happened?_ _Where was she?_ _Who was she?_ No memories came to the forefront of her mind. Her head was pounding, as was her heart - reminding her that she was alive. _Thump-thump-thump._ How annoying. A bright light hit her closed eyelids, burning painfully. Voices muttered around her, yet all she could hear was static - sterile air crept up her nose, carrying the smell of disinfectant, making her gag in her mouth. A whimper caught in her throat. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel eyes on her body - it unnerved her. Her brain slowly began to function, despite being hazy. Water. Crashing around her, encasing her in it's icy embrace. Struggling to breathe before her blurred sight faded into darkness. The memory assaulted her conscious mind. Rogue...that was her name...no, Anna-Marie was. Panic began to set in - the paralysis began wearing off and her slim form began to shake. Her muscles ached and burned, yet they hadn't been used in...Rogue wasn't sure how long.

* * *

.

 **Avengers POV:**

He stood by the window, an ever-present watcher. Despite his short stature of 5' 11", Agent Phil Coulson was as intimidating as an any man. Ever since Director Fury had assigned him the case, he had been left baffled. Originally, investigating energy levels at Alkali Lake that had become increasingly higher over the last month, he had felt out of his depth when he found a girl suspended in mid-air over the calm lake. Said girl had been emitting the energy, like a beacon - Coulson had brought her to a safehouse on the outskirts of Ontario and contacted Fury.

Looking at the girl, Coulson pondered how how he would inform Fury of her status. The girl looked no more than 19 years old, slim build and around 5' 3". In a word, she was tiny. Lifeless auburn hair with strange white stripes framed her heart-shaped pale face - she looked as if she had a vitimin D deficiency. When Coulson brought her to the safehouse, she had been dressed in a worn leather jumpsuit - the same jumpsuit that resided in the wardrobe in the corner of the room. The white door behind him opened and Director Fury calmly entered the room, his one-eyed gaze piercing.

Nick Fury was far from a patient man, who always _expected_ his agents to have answers. When he sent Coulson to Canada, he _expected_ it to be a quick mission - he did not expect to be called due to an unforeseen 'incident'. He was the Director of the secret organisation, SHIELD - he didn't have time to babysit his agents. Couslon repressed a shiver as Fury's piercing gaze landed on him. Fury stood tall at an impressive 6' 3" of lean muscle, looking intimidating in his black assemble. Crossing his arms, Fury inclined an eyebrow. Knowing what was expected of him, Coulson proceeded with the action report, "Director Fury, when we arrived at Alkali Lake, she was found suspend in mid-air approximately 5 feet above the lake's surface. I had my team retrived her and brought her here. Agent Hill ran the girl's fingerprints through every known database, to try and identify the girl."

Fury's deep voice sarcastically replied with, "That _is_ the protocol, Agent Coulson. Now explain why I was called here, since you obviously have everything under control?"

"There was an issue, Sir. Hill couldn't find anything on our 'guest'." There was a pause, and Coulson held his breath. He had a theory, but was unsure whether to voice it to the Director. Fury didn't seem moved by this information. "You have a suggestion as to why this might be, Agent Coulson? If so, let me hear it," Fury ordered.

"I believe that she may be a 0-8-4, Sir. That would explain the energy levels she was radiating. As for her identity, I can't answer that...it is as if she doesn't exist." 0-8-4 was a code for an object of unknown origin that is usually checked by a team to determine if it is useful or poses a threat. Suddenly, the girl's emerald eyes flew open - cutting off Fury's reply - a silent scream, painfully contorting her pale face.

* * *

AN2: This is the first chapter, it is still a work in progress. I will edit any changes at a later date. Leave a comment if you think I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own the Avengers or X-Men, both belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. Although, if I did I would always have Hawkeye and Thor in my bed.** **And Hawkeye wouldn't be married...that way I could marry him. B** **ut alas, I don't own them - just playing in the paddling pool.**

 **AN2: I going for a slightly OOC Rogue, so don't complain if you don't like her.** **Same goes for the accent, I'm better at verbally doing accents - not writing them. If they are that bad I'll take the accent out and you can just use your imagination. Deal?**

* * *

 **X-Men POV -**

She was stuck in some kind of limbo. With no escape. Stiff, mute and blind. Completely unaware. It was torture. Worse than dying even. Painful. Wanting to scream out, but unable too. Wanting to be free, yet trapped. She needed to be free.

The static was gone. It was too quiet. _**Beep-beep-beep.**_ Spoke too soon - like always. Her throat was dry, her mouth tasting like sawdust. Slowly, Rogue opened her eyes - to be welcomed by darkness. Looking around, the darkness didn't move. She was blind! The beeping a machine next to her bed became erratic, as panic began to set in. Rogue bolted up in the bed, clutching her head in pain as voices assaulted her mind, amplifying in volume until she wasn't able to ignore them. She tried to scream out in pain, but no sound erupted from her throat. Her vocal cords refused to allow access for her cry for help. _God, it hurts!_ She thought, clutching her head tighter - trying to silence the voices. Hands pinned her down, trying to restrain her. Voices. Some screaming in pain, some uttering words of reassurance - only to be drowned out be the screaming. Rogue vaguely heard a voice through the blockade of screams, she just couldn't understand the words.

As quickly as they arrived, the voices disappeared and she stopped struggling against the restraining hands. "That's better. You could have hurt yourself," a woman's voice to her left remarked, "I'll be right back. I need to let the Director know that you're awake." Light footsteps faded as the woman left the room. In the few minutes that passed, the light receptors in Rogue's eyes began to function - allowing her to escape the darkness. Needless to say, it was bright. Too bright. The room and everything in it was hideously white - the shade of white that leaves white spots in your vision.

A door on the opposite wall opened and a tall, imposing figure entered. Rogue hadn't even noticed the door - strange. She was normally more observant. Approaching the bedside, Rogue became uncomfortable. The penatrating glare in the man's uncovered eye unnerved her - it was like he was trying to petrify her. _Or trying to steal my soul maybe_ , Rogue thought. In seconds, the imposing figure was looming over the bed, the glare on his face never faltering. "I believe introductions are in order," he stated, the statement rolling off his tongue. Rogue remained silent. "I want to know how two of my best doctors have ended up unconscious within mere seconds of examining you. So I ask you again, who are you?" The man was agitated, so as if to appease the bear, Rogue made her decision. "Mah nhame is Rogue," she whispered, her southern accent slipping through in her artificial confidence, "ah'm 19, and 'gifted' - that's why yah people are unconscious. That's me in a nutshell, so...your turn."

* * *

 **Avengers POV -**

Nick Fury was annoyed. That was putting it nicely. It was Coulson's fault. Ever since he had brought that damn girl to the safehouse, two S.H.I.E.L.D doctors had ended up unconscious after attempting to check the girls vitals. Fury hardly believed this. Plus, no information could be found on this tiny slip of a girl - no name, origin or age. She didn't exist in any database. It was frustrating, to say the least.

A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts. Turning round to face the door, he barked one word, "Enter!" A mousy looking woman entered. She didn't have a remarkable appearance, easily forgotten. But she was one of the most trusted S.H.I.E.L.D-approved nurses - and had been assigned to the stranger, who occupied a room on the other side of the safehouse. "Sir, the patient is awake," she said in a quiet tone. Fury merely nodded, and strode from the room. Since the safehouse was a small cabin, the distance was crossed quickly. Approaching the white door, Fury fixed his face with a glare before striding into the room.

* * *

After introducing herself, the girl - Rogue - looked at him expectantly. The faux-confidence that she adopted was firmly set in place, a poker face in place - she had to potential to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Now awake, Fury took in her appearance. Her limp and overgrown brown hair with white stripes looked like it needed a good wash and cut; her skin far to pale for a southern girl - having noticed her twang when she spoke; as well as, her slight form needing more weight. Deciding to indulge her, Fury began to explain. "I'm Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pleasantries aside, you will answer all questions that Agent Coulson will ask you in-' he glanced at the clock on the wall, "-the next six minutes. If you fail to co-operate, we will take more extreme measures." Rogue stared at Fury. Fury stared back. Neither blinked for a full minute, before Fury raised his eyebrow. "Didn't yah mama teach yah to play nice? _Technically_ , ah'm a guest. Extreme measures can't be used 'cause yah'll don't have any," Rogue remarked in a bored voice. To say Fury was shocked, was an understatement - how did she know he was bluffing? "Agent Coulson will be here any second; remember co-operate."

Rogue rolled her dull green eyes as Fury walked towards and through the door, passing a short man - hardly acknowledging him besides a tiny nod. The new man was dressed in an impeccable suit, with perfectly shined shoes. His light brown hair was trimmed short, and his blue eyes were sharp as he observed her. Approaching the bed, Coulson pulled out a notebook and pen from his inside pocket; before sitting down in the chair beside the girl's bed. She watched his every step, with an almost calculating look in her dull green eyes. Drawing himself back to the task at hand, Coulson looked at Rogue. "Let's get this done as quickly and as painlessly as possible, shall we?"

* * *

 **AN3: Rogue answers the questions in the next chapter. Do you guys want me to try and introduce Bruce in the passing? Which version of Bruce - the Hulk, Incredible Hulk or Avengers? Or perhaps another Avenger? Leave a comment letting me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own any of the Marvel characters or storylines, but I credit Stan Lee for his amazing work. He's a legend! This is a filler chapter really...**

 **AN2: I wanna say thank you to the people who reviewed, it nice to hear that people like my story. Carry on reviewing, and let me know anything you want me to include or change.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **XMen POV -**

Memories. They are the most constant thing in our lives; memories are always being made. They keep us sane in our most painful and darkest times. The happier the memory, the brighter the light that chases the darkness into the corners. Like soldiers battling dragons, the memories each person has are their heroes - warding off the dragons of darkness.

* * *

As Fury left and Agent Coulson entered, Rogue put on her game face. Mentally, she took an inventory of her memories - the only worry she had, was the gap in her memory between the incident at Alkali Lake and waking up in the horrid white room. What had happened? How long had it been? Perhaps I'll get some answers she thought. Coulson approached her bed, pulling out a notebook and pen from his inside jacket pocket. After listening to his 'tough man' speech, Rogue waited patiently for the questions to begin. "What is your name and age?" Coulson asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Rogue. 19," Rogue replied. Coulson jotyed down her answer before looking at her. "What kind of a name is Rogue?" He queried, eyebrow raised. Rogue lightly smiled as she remember her introduction with Logan. She missed him. "It's mah nhame, so suck it up. Next question." Coulson narrowed his eyes at her sarcastic answer. She had spunk, he would give her that. Disguising his interest, Couldon continued, "Where do you live?"

"Originally or recently? Yah might wanna be more specific...Agent." Rogue retorted.

"Both if you don't mind..." The more information S.H.I.E.L.D had on this 'Rogue', the better.

"Ah grew up in Mississippi; was briefly in Canada and settled in Westchester, New York."

"Why Westchester?" _Okay, this guy is far too nosey,_ she thought.

"Ah fit in there. Ah'm...different. Even in Westchester..." Rogue trailed off as she drifted into her memories. In her mind, she could see Logan, with his muttonchops; Professor Xavier, and his welcoming nature; Storm, who had always offered advice...Bobby, he had probably moved on by now...Pyro and his faux-arrogant personality, with the gentle but damaged soul underneath. She missed them, wanted to see them. Yet, they were sure to have moved on - and didn't want to disrupt their lives. Maybe...she could contact the X-Men to let them know she had survived.

Coulson's voice broke through the blockade of memories. "Westchester has a hive of 0-8-4's. We've been watching them." What the heck is a 0-8-4? Voicing this question, Rogue hoped to get some answers. "A 0-8-4 is a code for an object of unknown origin that is usually checked by a team to determine if it is useful or poses a threat," Coulson answered in a factually detached voice. Rogue rolled her eyes, "so, basically things lhake mutants?" A pause followed. Mentally, Rogue was kicking herself. _Great! Ah just revealed the existants of mutant kind to some jarhead agent,_ she chastised herself, _yah damn idiot!_

* * *

 **Avengers POV -**

Canadian safehouse:

Mutants...Coulson had heard of reports of supposedly 'gifted' individuals from other S.H.I.E.L.D agents across the planet; even a school of mutants. But to have a civilian talk of their existance... Coulson shook his head. He had to collect as much information as possible on this girl, and compose a file on her for Director Fury. Talk of mutants could wait until later. By Rogue's face, he could see she knew he would acknowledge her slip up. She looked as if she wanted the bed to swallow her. "What were you doing in Westchester?" He asked, moving away from the 'slip'.

"Ah was goin' to school..." She nervously answered. Ouwardly, she was calm and collected. Yet, her voice betrayed her obvious unease. "Mutants and a school...S.H.I.E.L.D only knows of one school with mutants..." Coulson trailed off. An uncharacteristic action. Pulling out his phone and speed dialling Agent Hill, he never broke eye contact with Rogue. "Hill, run the girl's fingerprints through a private school database...yes, I sure. Look for Xavier's school for gifted youngsters...just do it...alright, thanks Hill." Raising an eyebrow, Coulson loosely steepled his fingers and cocked a dark eyebrow. He had some answers for Fury. "Anna-Marie D'ancanto. Codename: Rogue. Runaway. Uncontrolable ability of absorption. Your file at Xavier's was quite extensive...but I've got a question for you. How's a dead girl still breathing?"

* * *

Outside the room:

Further up the corridor, a lithe red-headed women strode purposely towards a door. Her red hair had recently been cropped just below her chin, showing her long neck; her toned body encased in a black leather jumpsuit, showing her curves. As beautiful as Natasha Romanova was, her eyes were hard and calculating. She was the Black Widow. Fury had called her in to discuss training a new recruit - a suspected 0-8-4. Not that she cared, but Fury had become obsessed with the Avengers Initiative - Earth's mightiest heroes. Or so he claimed they were going to be. Which meant that she would probably be ordered to train a new Avenger. How pathetic.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Of course, I totally don't own anything from Marvel. Not making any money from writing, but trying to finish school without dying.**

* * *

 **XMen POV -**

Scars. They show that change is inevitable. Show that you survived, but having to adapt was something Rogue had learnt from a young age. She was adopted, but raised as blood - never treated any differently. Until Cody. She could never blame her friend for stealing her first kiss. But the consequences left scars. Cody became comatosed, not waking - even after two years. And Rogue, was left unable to experience proper human contact, seemingly for the rest of her life. At Xavier's, she had been marginalised. Never involved, always sitting on the sidelines - out of distrust in her power. Fear had crept into other students eyes after she put the invincible Wolverine in the Med Bay. Yet, Logan had not ceased in training her - encouraging her to get close to people emotionally. She was covered in scars, emotionally and physically - but they showed how far she had come. And they would not dictate where she went.

* * *

Rogue stared at Coulson. _He knows who I am,_ she thought; realising she had lost the upper hand. They wouldn't have known who she was if Professor Xavier hadn't registered the mansion as a private school. Would they tell the X-Men that she's alive? Could she face them again? No. Rogue didn't feel she could. It would disrupt them. "Ah don't want to talk about mah 'death'," Rogue growled through bared teeth, "get me a change of clothes, I want to leave."

No sooner had she spoken, the door opened and Fury entered. "You won't be leaving. You'll give us answers, but for now I have a proposition for you. You join S.H.I.E.L.D or you get sent to a research facility." Rogue hid her shock, her experience with S.H.I.E.L.D told her that she wouldn't get a family like with the X-Men. Yet, she could build a life away from her dependence on the X-Men. It wasn't an overly difficult decision, she would have a new life. It would be for the better. "Alrhight. Ah'll stay." Fury's face said it all. He had known she would choose to stay. "You'll train with Agent Romanova, she'll get you up to S.H.I.E.L.D standards. We don't know how well Xavier trained you," he declared. Rogue felt enraged, how dare he slander the X-Men's training!

* * *

 **Avenger POV -**

Rogue's room -

It was too easy, Fury thought. He was one step closer to having a mutant in the Avengers Initiative, then Earth's mightiest heroes would be together to defend the world. Opening the wardrobe in the corner, he pulled out a plastic bag. Placing it on the end of the bed, he left the room with only "get dressed" leaving his lips. Coulson stood to leave, when Rogue asked, "Is he serious?" Turning round, he took in her slightly shaking legs as she stood up from the bed. "Yes. Director Fury is deadly serious. Your training starts today," Coulson replied, hiding his pity for the girl. She loomed like a gust of wind would permanently damage her - Romanova would obliterate her. He left the room to give the young mutant her privacy to get dressed.

Ten minutes passed before he knocked on the door and asked if she was alright. Her reply was heart-wrenching. "Ah can't put mah t-shirt on..." Came her muffled voice. It sounded like she was crying. "Would...would you like some help?" Coulson found himself asking. There was a silent pause before she replied with a hesitant "yes, please." Slowly entering the room, Coulson approached the skittish doe - Rogue looked at his with her teary emerald eyes. The shirt was abandoned on the floor. Her torso only covered in a plain black bra, leaving her exposed. Her ribs protruded, hip bones jutted out - she didn't look skeletal, just slightly anorexic. Any trace of muscle mass was gone. She was shaking from over-exertion. She isn't ready to take on Romanova yet, he thought to himself. He bent over and plucked the black shirt off the floor. "Alright...over the head and insert arms," he said in an attempt to comfort her. Rogue's eyes remained downcast. _This must be embarrassing for her_ , Coulson thought, _being unable to even get fully dressed_. He rarely felt sympathy for anyone, but this girl had a resigned look in her eyes that was different to the confident one she had when facing Fury.

Rogue whispered a quiet "thank you" before pushing herself to stand again. The shaking had ceased and she suddenly carried herself like a seasoned fight. What was going on? Her eyes glazed over, before hardening to replace the resigned look with one of determination. At that moment, Coulson knew. Rogue was going to give Romanova a fight she would never forget.

* * *

Outside the safehouse -

Fighting had always come naturally to Natasha; even when she was younger. After the Black Widow programme, she went rogue. Taking assassinations of high profile individuals, she got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. Her lifestyle hadn't bothered her until they sent Barton out to kill her. She got so used to being on a pedistal, when Barton came after her, she ran - evading him for as long as possible. He caught her - and she fell from her pedistal. However, the repercussions reverbarated throughout her future. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D over death led to Natasha finding a kindred spirit in Barton - her best friend. Of course, a negative of joining the agency was that she was at Fury's beck and call - the very man who ordered her death. Something he enjoyed putting into practice as he made her train the new recruit - Rogue.

* * *

She paced in the clearing outside the safehouse. Coulson was supposed to have bought the recruit out nearly twenty minutes ago - he was never late, always annoyingly punctual. Natasha opted to train outside, the rooms in the safehouse were too small. The smell of oak, pine and ash trees filled her lungs; the dirt was reasonably smooth and flat - perfect for the recruit's first training session. "Agent Romanova," came Coulson's voice. She hadn't realised that her eyes were closed. Opening them and turning to face him, her eyes were immediately drawn to the short girl beside him. _What's so special about this little girl?_ Natasha thought boredly. "This is Rogue, you've been debriefed on the standards Director Fury wants her up too. I'll be observing to make an assessment for Director Fury," Coulson stated. The girl, Rogue, stepped forward slightly wobbily; Natasha quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. Coulson sat on a nearby log, and gestured to Rogue to take her position.

The two women stood opposite each other, neither moving. Natasha gave no indication to her attack when she struck. She charged at Rogue, who had been staring blankly at a tree behind her. Natasha swung with her left, intending to land a left hook to Rogue's side. The hit never landed, as Rogue caught Natasha's fist and used the momentum to trip the red-headed agent. Natasha hit the dirt; her opponent hadn't moved besides grabbing her wrist. _What just happened?_ Natasha thought, _what training does this girl have?_ Propelling herself off the dirty ground, Natasha landed a roundhouse kick to Rogue's shoulder. That brought Rogue out of her blank trance as she hit the floor. Snapping her head up to look at Natasha, her eyes held an eerie glow. Suddenly, Natasha found herself pinned to one of the trees she had smelt before; an invisible force holding her in place. Coulson jumped to his feet. Rogue slowly approached the former assassin, and yet, it wasn't Rogue. This was a confident and arrogant person, very different to the resigned girl Coulson had met. Her head snapped to look around at him, "you'll find that ah'm adequately trained," Rogue declared, "tell Fury that the training wasn't necessary."

* * *

 **AN2: To Be Continued...dun dun duuunnn! What's up with Rogue? Black Widow lost a fight? Strange things are happening...**

Copyright © 2007 The University of Nottingham


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don't own Marvel. I'm going to try and update Bliss of Touch when I can; I'm a college student, so lots of pressure to do well.**

 **AN2: Please leave reviews, I'd appreciate your comments.**

* * *

XMen POV -

She had become accustomed to the deafening silence during her hibernation. Encased in that cucoon of telekinetic energy, no sound reached her; not even the voices in her head. Probably why she didn't hear them when she had woken. Just a theory, the residual energy had taken longer to wane. She couldn't remember the time that passed, only darkness as the water crashed down around her.

Unbeknownst to Rogue, she had developed exponentially in her hibernation. The experience of needing to draw on every fibre of her being, had plunged her into her final evolution. All mutants had them. Their powers manifested, and then they evolved - but Rogue hadn't evolved before Alkali Lake. Absorbing Jean's abilities, had been the push. As a result of evolving, the absorbed psyches had become permanent. Experienced, damaged Magneto. Invincible, caring Logan. Sweet, noble Bobby. Scarred, loyal John. Beautiful, powerful Jean. Sweet, innocent Cody. All of them would be with her until death.

* * *

As she stepped into position, Rogue couldn't help but remember her training sessions with Logan. She wondered how he was doing. Agent Romanova went for her first attack, and Rogue reacted as Logan had always told her too - _use the momentum of the attack, that way you can reserve your energy._ Doing just that, she grabbed the redheaded agent's wrist and tripped her. Agent Romanova propelled herself up off the floor, and roundhouse kicked Rogue - catching her in the shoulder. Hitting the dirt, she felt her consciousness distort. Jean's telekinetic ability just reacted. Rogue watched as Agent Romanova was pushed against a tree, unable to move.

Agent Coulson cautiously approached her, yet kept his distance. Rogue smirked, and channeling Logan's psyche retorted, "you'll find that ah'm adequately trained, tell Fury that the training wasn't necessary." Releasing Romanova from her telekinetic hold, Rogue walked past Coulson and into the safehouse. Her muscles began to shake with over-exertion, having stopped with the adrenaline. Bracing herself against the wall, she hobbled back to her room. _Ah need a shower_ , Rogue thought, _ah absolutely stink!_

* * *

The shower was heavenly. Tilting her head back under the spray, Rogue allowed her mind to go blank. She remembered saying goodbye to the X-Men as she saved their lives. These S.H.I.E.L.D agents wouldn't be a family to her, not like the X-Men. _Maybe ah should call them_ , she thought. It made her chest ache thinking about her family, how much they might have changed. Rogue still didn't know how long it had been since Alkali Lake. No, she wouldn't call them. From the deepest confines of her unconscious mind, Magneto spoke. "Child, whilst I have made mistakes, you should not. Call them, even if just to hear their voices." She'd ask Coulson for access to a phone later, he seemed nice enough. _Don't trust people based on how they treat you_ , Rogue thought, a lesson Cody told her.

Grime and sweat ran off her and swirled down the drain. Scrubbing her arm, she attempted to identify a pale mark - it was just a freckle. An hour passed. The heavenly water ran clear once again, and Rogue felt light and clean. She no longer felt weighed down, she felt strong. Encasing herself in a fluffy towel, she exited the bathroom to find Fury stood by the door. "What?" Rogue questioned, walking to the wardrobe. She was met with the familiar X-Men uniform. The leather was worn, the insignia gone. Tears threatened to leave her eyes. Squashing the pain, and grabbing a black top and yoga pants, she returned to the bathroom. Not phased by his lack of a reply.

* * *

Avengers POV -

It was official. Fury's interest had been captured. Beating Black Widow was one a huge deal in the organisation. _Yes, I've made the right choice_ , he thought. Rogue returned fully dressed from the the bathroom, looking healthier than before. She had appeared to put on weight in the hours since last he saw her. Her hair was less brittle; eyes shining; the pale pallor of her skin gone. She was still thin, but without the skeletal resemlence. "Ah ask again, what?" Rogue asked, looking slightly agitated.

"You're file at Xavier's said that you only had the ability of absorbtion." Fury replied.

"Yes. Ah do."

"Then, what was that you did with Agent Romanova?"

"Moved her with mah mind. Its called telekinesis. A power I absorbed. Not sure how long ago now."

Fury was confused. According to Xavier's files, her absorbed gifts was temporary and Rogue had been crushed by the raging currents of Alkali Lake in 2010 - it was late 2011 now. A year. "Alkali Lake, I presume?" Fury inquired. She nodded. "Well, allow me to welcome you to December of 2011." Her face said it all.

* * *

X-Men POV -

A year. A whole twelve months since Alkali Lake. Since she had seen Logan, and Professor Xavier. Her heart ached. Fury wasn't done talking. "The world has changed a lot since last year. Incidents have occurred that have given S.H.I.E.L.D no other choice but to introduce new tactical teams...one of which I would like you to consider joining." Rogue couldn't deny that she wasn't curious; "What is this team then?"

"It's called the Avengers Initiative. Earth's mightiest heroes, if you will." Fury lectured, "Once part of the team, regardless of what is happening, the members will defend the people of Earth from danger."

"Just sounds like the X-Men." Rogue sarcastically commented. He was not amused. _Poor him_ , she thought, _suck it up!_ Although, she was seriously contemplating his offer. She always wanted to be an X-Man, why would being an Avenger be any different? Fighting the bad guys and remaining hidden - that was the idea of a hero, right? If she took this chance, she would be able to prove that she had always been ready. Nodding to herself, Rogue made her decision. "Okay."

Fury threw a set of keys on the bed. House keys. "What are these for?" Rogue questioned. Picking them up, she analysed the set. Two house keys, most likely for the front and back doors; a car key, to a pickup truck - a Chevy, if her guess was good. "This safehouse. The Avengers are dotted around, that way one is always close. For example, I've got Rogers in New York, Romanova in Moscow. Therefore, you'll take Canada." Fury lectured again. _This just reminds me of school_ , Rogue thought. "Until you're needed, you'll be doing undercover information collection. Romanova will teach you." And with that left the room, a stunned silence following him. _Wow_ , Rogue thought, _way to sound like a dictator!_

* * *

 **AN3: So, Rogue has agreed to be an Avenger! She'll get to meet Bruce in the next chapter, going to be a time jump to after the Avengers are together -with the exeption of Thor and Hawkeye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Don't own Marvel, but I wish I did. But the USA has made me a happy bunny! Congratulations on legalising same sex marriage in all 50 states! You're all caught up now!**

 **AN2: Basically, X3 doesn't happen. When Rogue absorbed Jean, the growing force of The Phoenix diminished and never killed anyone.**

 **AN3: Now, it skips ahead two months. Just after the Tesseract has been stolen and the Avengers are being called in.**

* * *

X-Men POV -

Time had passed quickly. It had been two months since she took the offer from Fury. Two months since her life had changed. Whether it was for the better, was still to be decided. Life had became dull; the occasional information retrieval here, catching up on world events there. In the past two months, S.H.I.E.L.D had her in New Orleans, New York and England. Running into a mutants on those jobs left her with new skills. It was exhilarating. Yet, she still couldn't touch people. Gloves were always worn, along with long sleeves. Friends had been made. Coulson and Natasha. The two people who had become reasonably constant in her new life. She still hadn't called the X-Men. When she woke up after her hibernation, she had been an anorexic size 4. Now two months later, she was a size 8 - with the help of Logan's healing factor. She had healed.

* * *

The phone rang. She ignored it. The phone continued ringing until it cut off. Silence fell once again. Rogue was laid on the couch, her long legs thrown over the arm. If that was Fury, she thought, then ah am gonna end up sparring with Tasha forever! Again, the phone rang. Heaving herself up, she grabbed the annoying device and answered it. "What?" Rogue practically growled.

"Outside now," came the reply. It was Coulson. Hanging up, she walked outside to see Coulson next to his beloved car, Lola. "What's going on, Phil?" Rogue asked, slightly worried about the expression he wore. Despite his calm fascade, his posturing screamed of rage and panic. Something was severly wrong.

He explained it all on the way to the heli-carrier. Project Pegasus, the Tesseract - everything. Explained it was now a level 10 threat, and that Fury had deemed it a task for the Avengers. On board the heli-carrier, Rogue excitedly held onto the railing, white-knuckled. She always felt exhilarated when hundreds of miles above the ground. "Come on Rogue, time to meet the rest of the team," Coulson said, drawing her attention to the focus at hand.

* * *

It appeared that they were the last in. A long rectangular table took up much of the space in the conference room. "Coulson. Rogue. You're late," Fury commented. On one side of the table stood Natasha, with Fury. On the other, two complete strangers. "Apologies Director," Coulson said. _Butt kiss,_ thought Rogue. Fury looked around the room at each of the individuals, before introducing each one. "Agent Natasha Romanova AKA the Black Widow, trained assassin," gesturing to the formidable red-head.

"Steve Rogers. Captain America," pointing to the tall muscular blonde. Rogue snorted. All eyes turned to her. "Is there a problem Agent D'ancanto?" Fury asked. And before she could bite her tongue, Rogue replied with, "So, I'm not the only dead person on the team?"

Natasha smirked. Fury quirked an eyebrow. Coulson looked mortified. Rogers didn't know what to make of the comment. _Popsicle_ , Logan-psyche laughed. Fury continued as if there hadn't been an interruption. "Dr Bruce Banner, physicist," gesturing to the quiet man stood in the corner. He was tall, much taller than Rogue - at least 6ft. Dark brown hair resembling the mahogany tree near her cabin, stress lines on his face creased his slightly tanned skin. But what drew Rogue in, was the haunted look in his blue-grey eyes, that made him look older than he must have been. He was handsome, not in the football player that Rogers was, but rather in the quiet guy next door way.

* * *

Avengers POV -

Bruce had been tricked. Tricked by a little girl, who had a puppet master pulling her strings. Natasha, she was a statuesque beautiful woman; but was deadly. Her appearance was too loud for him, he had never liked redheads. According to her, he was needed to help locate the Tesseract - a vital piece of Project Pegasus. Bruce wasn't sure why he agreed to help, he had a quiet life away from angering situations; but he had said yes.

* * *

Waiting for the last Avenger to arrive was slightly nerve-wracking. Standing in a room, without any indication as to who these strangers were. Exactly thirty minutes late, they arrived. A petite curvy young woman entered behind Coulson. She was stunning. Deep auburn locks framed her lightly tanned face. The most unique white streaks took out stark against the dark reddish-brown hair. Standing no more than 5ft 2inches, he dwarfed her with his own stature; her curvacious form encased in a leather suit much like Black Widow's. Her pink lips was a little disproptional, the top lip being marginally plumper than the bottom. Her eyes drew him like a moth to a flame. They were dark green; the black ring around the iris bold, the occasional black fleck in amongst the sea of green.

Fury's voice drew him away from his observation. "And lastly, Agent D'ancanto. Otherwise to be called Rogue," Bruce noticed the stunning young woman glare at Fury, and receive a quirked eyebrow. What was that glare for? Bruce thought. "Rogue, show Dr Banner to his lab," Fury ordered. Simply rolling her eyes, Rogue inclined her head to the door. "Come on then doc, you've got all the new toys," a sweet southern accent carressed his ears. _Perhaps I made the right decision,_ Bruce thought, following her out of the room.

* * *

 **AN4: So I can't remember what happened in Avengers word for word, so the plot might be a little patchy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Don't own Marvel, but I'm curious about why most of his characters have same initial names. Like, Susan Storm and Reed Richards...from the crappiest Marvel comic ever - Fantastic Four.**

 **AN2: I've had quite a good day. Someone that I have come to see as one of my closest mates gave me the fifth book in the 'A Song of Fire and Ice' series; thank you Kingdomheartsz3!**

* * *

 _ **Bruce Banner POV -**_

Machines computers and silence had quickly become his only companions. It took some adjusting; he had become accustomed to the constant bustling of India, that he had forgotten the sound of silence. He struggled to adapt to the chrome walls, but he knew they weren't chrome. It was triple reinforced titanium, like that in his 'room', designed to hold the 'Other Guy'. Light was always being reflected of those prison walls, his eyes had developed a white spot in his peripheral vision - Bruce found it highly annoying.

A week had passed with minimal interruptions from any of the other Avengers, allowing Bruce to compose algorithms which would aid in his search for the Tesseract. _Although the 'Other Guy' does most of the detecting_ , he thought bitterly. All week, the other team members had been read into 'Project Pegasus' - however, Bruce had not. It didn't bother him. Not being part of S.H.I.E.L.D, he didn't intend of lingering once the Tesseract was found. Adjusting and fine-tuning his algorithms had become boring; he missed India, with it's secluded chaos that he had come to find calming.

A knock at the laboratory door drew him from his reflection. It was the southern rose, he meant Rogue. She stood there, leaning against the doorframe, her head cocked to the side cutely. "What's wrong, Doc? Yah look...pensive," Rogue's southern twang filled the partial silence of the lab, her brow furrowed slightly. Bruce attempted a small smile. "I'm fine, a little bored," he replied. It should have suprised him that this S.H.I.E.L.D agent didn't ask him to elaborate. Instead, she shocked him by her next observation. "Yah file said yah're a physicist," she mentioned nonchalantly. He nodded, unsure why she mentioned it.

"I have a doctorate in Nuclear Physics, hence why Fury asked for my help," Bruce responded.

"So, yah one of those beautiful mind, genius guys?"

"I'm not sure, I just have a high IQ," Bruce answered shyly, not wanting to sound arrogant. Rogue looked at the floor uncomfortably. Approaching the woman, Bruce rested a hand on her shoulder - taking note of her slight flinch. "Are you okay?"

Rogue shrugged, still uncomfortable with the physical contact. "Ah'm okay...just made a gal feel feeling kinda stupid now."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention...Why would you feel stupid?" Bruce questioned gently, noticing her small shoulders slump in defeat.

"Ah never went to college...I wanted too but Ah was kinda busy..." Rogue replied, sounding hesitant. She wrung her hands together. "Ah didn't wanna study anything like yah 'nuclear physics'...Ah mean, Ah failed science! Ah would never have gotten in anyways."

Bruce noticed her use of past tense, but didn't press it. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her tiny form - holding her like she was fine porcelein. _Well, compared to me, she probably is_ , the scientist thought. Rogue stiffened, still unaccustomed to the physical closeness. Again, Bruce archived the observation in the back of his mind for later. "If you would like...I could teach you some physics, but only if you want too, I mean," Bruce blurted out quickly. Mentally, he crossed his fingers. The young woman in his arms nodded against his chest. It was nice holding her, she was like a calming presence. He could have stayed there forever.

Rogue pulled away first. An uncomfortable silence followed, she continued fiddling with her hands. Gloves. She was wearing gloves, actual gloves - how had he not noticed them before? "Why are you wearing gloves? It isn't cold in here, quite the opposite actually," Bruce asked, asking the question whose answer would become his focus of his life.

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV -**_

Rogue stiffened when his arms encased her petite form, the heat of his body coccooning her. His heart was beating rapidly under her ear, betraying what? His nerves? No one had ever gotten this close - beside Logan. It was nice, he was nothing like Logan - the fierce Wolverine. Her heart skipped a beat at Bruce's offer. No one ever willingly wanted to teach her something - besides Logan. His S.H.I.E.L.D file had screamed of his quest for isolation, just as she had since her manifestation. She nodded against his lean chest; she didn't want him to feel alone when he was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents - not that they were much company.

Rogue felt the sigh of relief escape his body, relaxing once again. She pulled away, drawing away from him. The silence that followed was deafening. Fidgeting, she wrung her gloved hands together - drawing attention to them. "Why are you wearing gloves? It isn't cold in here, quite the opposite actually," Bruce asked, asking the dreaded question. Only a select few in S.H.I.E.L.D knew about her powers; Coulson, Fury, Natasha. Each had found out through experience, never really asking that dreaded question. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest; she had kept her full story to herself since she woke from her hibernation - she really wanted to tell someone. She needed to tell someone.

Rogue hesitated. "They protect people around me...Ah'm not what yah could call 'normal'," she answered. Bruce's weary face spoke volumes. He was confused, his blue-grey eyes glinted with his confusion. Gesturing for him to take a seat on his stool, Rogue perched on the closest table. "It's kinda a long story..."

* * *

It took her an hour to tell Bruce everything. Cody. Logan. Magneto. Jean. Xavier's school. Alkali Lake. Waking up in the safehouse. Only gleaming over details on the X-Men, she didn't want to reveal any secrets.

"Why did you tell me all this? You hardly know me." Bruce asked. It was the only question he asked.

Rogue shrugged nonchalantly. "Ah guess, Ah just needed to tell someone, Ah've kept it to myself for years."

Bruce nodded. Understanding shone in his eyes, as he tried to process the information. Rogue could almost see the scientist behind his eyes, trying to burst through to ask heaps of analytical questions.

"You've gone over two years, without human contact? How have you coped?" Bruce asked. Rogue shrugged her shoulders, even she didn't know. There hadn't been a massive support group for her: just Logan, Professor Xavier, Scott and Storm. They had understood her, mainly Scott and Logan. Xavier had tried, but she was like his only other failed case - Jason Striker.

"And nothing ever worked, when you were the mansion?" Bruce's voice drew her away from her pondering. His voice was quiet. "Ah tried, Professor Xavier tried. Ah'm just like Jason...another lost cause," Rogue answered resignedly, avoiding eye contact. _What would Natasha say if she could see me now? What about Coulson? I must look pathetic,_ she thought, tears prickling her eyes. She suddenly found herself encased in warm arms, being drawn against Bruce's chest. "You are not a lost cause," he stated firmly and sincerely, "Not everyone who wanders become lost, you did but...You're just a little lost."

* * *

 **AN3: Spot the references and comment what it's from! And review what you want in the next chapter, I have an idea for some of it but let me know what you guys want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The amazing works of Stan Lee are his property...but I'd love to be in one of his movies.**

 **AN2: I like to think that I have introduced people to the best crossover pairing in the Marvel universe. Disagree with me?**

 **AN3: This chapter is short, because I struggled with the events in Germany.**

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV -**_

After leaving the lab, Rogue walked to her quarters - thinking of how sweet Bruce had been. Telling someone about everything had helped. Rogue didn't feel as if her mind might spontaneously combust, the pressure gone from her temples. All the psyches in her mind had become quieter since talking to Bruce.

Before she had made it back to her room, her mobile gave a shrill ring. Quick as a dart, she had the phone to her ear. "Suit up. We've found Loki," came Coulson's voice - professional and calm. Running to the wardrobe in the sparsely furnished room, she changed into her suit.

Black leather encased her petite form, showing off her long limbs. The jumpsuit vaguely resembled her X-Men uniform. No insignia was attached to her belt - not even that of S.H.I.E.L.D. Dark green details emphasised her slim but curvaceous form; the whole suit designed with Natasha's input. Sprinting from her room, Rogue raced to the flight deck - Captain America, Fury and Black Widow just arriving.

"Stuttgart, Germany," Fury yelled, as the team raced onto the jet. Black Widow took control of flying the craft, Rogue filling the role of co-pilot. Flying at almost 300 miles per hour, apprehension flooded the jet. Captain America began adjusting his shield and jerking his knee; Rogue cleared her mind before pulling forward psyche's that could be useful. Black Widow gave no outward signs of nervousness - yet, Rogue knew she was thinking of fighting tactics.

* * *

They had arrived. Hovering above the ground, Rogue and Captain America jumped the few feet down - before sprinting towards the mass of people outside the museum. Loki stood, dressed in traditional viking warrior garb, surrounding the crowd. "Humans...You were made to be controlled by a higher and more powerful being," the man laughed, "Kneel...I said KNEEL!"

Out of obvious fear, the frightened people kneeled. "Right where you belong," Loki laughed manically, before cutting short. A lone elderly man rose to his feet - definance showing on his wrinkled face. Rogue could see what was going to happen; a single defiant figure always led to a massacre. Summoning Jean's telekinesis, her muscles coiled, ready to leap into action.

"Look to your elders people, let them be an example," Loki sneered as he raised his golden staff. Radiating a blue light, the staff fired off an energy bolt. As it hurtled towards the elderly man, Captain America jumped in front of him with his shield raised; using telekinesis, Rogue diverted the bolt back at Loki with a lazy flick of the wrist. Smack! The bolt hit Loki, throwing him back against the pavement.

"Last time I was in Germany, a man tried standing above everyone," Captain America said, drawing the attention to himself as Loki rose to his feet. Charging, Loki and began exchanging blows with the Captain. Rogue worked quickly, moving the crowd away from the fight - yelling at them to run. Widow bought the jet round, the guns armed and ready to fire. Loki fell to the ground with the force of a landed punch.

Suddenly, music came blaring from the jet speakers- AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill. A red figure appeared next to the Captain. Pleasantries was exchanged - but, Rogue didn't know the connection. Levitating herself up to the jet, Rogue flew through the bay doors; before taking her seat next to Black Widow.

* * *

 _ **Bruce Banner POV -**_

Bruce's mind was racing. Racing through ways to stop Rogue from isolating herself. Perhaps, small touches could make her feel comfortable, the physicist thought, or creating a molecular shielding device - but there are too many variables to consider. Bruce was alone in his lab, pondering ideas. Rogue had left for her room, when a lead came in on Loki. He had seen her dash past the lab. Bruce couldn't help but feel slightly lost. On a huge aircraft over an ocean, surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents - he was very out of his depth.

* * *

Hours passed, and Bruce was bored. Watching the scanner move over an image of the Earth, he was startled by Rogue. "Yah look really bored," she stated. Looking up, Bruce smiled widely. She smiled back. He couldn't help but think of how her smile lit up the lab. It was strange; knowing someone for a short period of time, but having a connection. They were so similar. He had missed her.

* * *

 **AN4: Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I wish I owned Marvel, but I don't. If I did, I'd scrap Fantastic Four and Ant-Man. But Marvel is owned by Stan Lee, someone I'd love a restraining order from.**

 **AN2** **: Longish chapter, with the debriefing for the events in Germany and the introduction of Thor and Iron Man.**

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV -**_

Once back, Rogue rushed away from the jet - just as Fury rounded the corner. Mentally, she cursed herself for not being quicker. _Stupid Asgardians, should have been back sooner,_ she thought, _stupid Iron Man, stupid Captain Goody-goody._ "Get Banner, debriefing in twenty minutes," Fury ordered. Rolling her eyes, Rogue walked away in the direction of Bruce's laboratory.

Approaching the door, Rogue could see Bruce staring blankly at a computer screen. Through the window door, she could see him dressed in a blue button-down shirt and jeans. _He looks so...un-sciency_ , she thought. Opening the door, he didn't move - still watching numbers flickering over a world map. "Yah look really bored," she stated, smiling as he visibly jumped at the sound of her voice.

Bruce turned, and smiled. He looked happy to see her. Rogue found that she liked his smile. It was crooked, lifting up more on one side; light making his white teeth gleam. They weren't perfectly straight - a stray few slight uneven teeth made his smile perfect, made it realistic. Nothing like Cyclops and Bobby, not like Iron Man and Captain Goody-goody, she thought. Bruce was wearing glasses, with rectangular silver frames. _They make him look kinda dorky_ , Rogue thought, _it's cute_.

A short comfortable silence followed. Rogue watched Bruce nod in response to her statement. Rogue popped the bubble of smiling silence abruptly, albeit reluctantly.

"Fury wants everyone on the main deck for debriefing," she stated, mentally kicking herself at seeing Bruce's collapsing smile. He nodded and rose to his feet - towering over her as he approached the door. Moving away from the lab, the two walked together in companionable silence.

* * *

They were late, the last one people through the door. We did walk slowly, Rogue thought. All eyes turned and landed on them; Natasha raised an sculpted eyebrow, her eyes holding a clear message - _late with a guy, what were you doing?_ Steve was the only one sat at the conference table, still in his suit. Natasha stood by the door, also still in her leather suit, resembling a club bouncer. Coulson and Fury stood together; the men she had been told were known as Iron Man and Thor. The debriefing started the moment the door shut behind Bruce.

"At 23:08 this evening, facial recognition scanners got a 90% match to the CCTV footage of Loki in Stuttgart, Germany," Fury lectured, "the Avengers - Black Widow, Captain America and Rogue - were sent to apprehend Loki."

 _Way to make me feel like I'm back in school Fury!_ Rogue thought sarcastically, ignoring the chairs - instead deciding to levitate cross-legged, Bruce leaving her side to take a seat near Steve. "Widow flew the jet," Coulson supplied, a pause following.

"We arrived in Stuttgart at approximately 23:56, where Rogue and the Captain went to diffuse the situation that had arisen," Natasha reported; looking at Steve, who prepared to give his own report. Thor listened intently, catching up on the havoc his half brother created.

"Arriving on the scene, I was reminded of Germany in 1944 - Loki standing in the place of Hitler and the Red Skull. He forced people to kneel before him, spewing a demented fantasy about humans needing to be ruled by a higher being," Steve reported, "one man stood in defiance and Loki was willing to kill him. I moved to shield him from some blue beam that came from his staff, whilst Rogue did something to divert it."

Rogue laughed. All eyes back on her. "How articulate Captain. Not understanding what an energy bolt is and that I diverted the bolt using telekinesis," she commented, seeing mirth shining in Natasha's eyes. Steve blushed. Rogue couldn't blame him, he was frozen for 70 years - he never encountered mutants. "Rogue, your report," Coulson suggested.

"Whilst Captain here distracted Loki, I moved the people out the way. Then Iron-Freak over there, came along with his fancy suit," Rogue reported, "on the way back, Loki got hijacked by hammer happy over there."

* * *

 _ **Bruce Banner POV -**_

Listening to the reports, Bruce analysed the new-comers. He knew who Iron Man was - he hadn't lived under a rock for the last few years. Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Industries, was vastly famous and wealthy - something he flaunted, standing cockily in a full business suit. Thor, however, was a stranger to him. Besides being a genius, Bruce could only recall the mention of a Norse god by the name of Thor in a children's book. Thor, the Norse god of Thunder and wielder of Mjölnir, stood tall in traditional Viking armour. Comparing the two, Bruce could see how different the new-comers were, they were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

Rogue's sudden lack of her honey accent was not lost on him. Why? Bruce thought, her voice is beautiful. Fury's voice resonated through the room as he dished out responsiblities. "Loki is now in S.H.I.E.L.D custody, but we are no closer to finding the Tesseract. Stark, you'll work with Dr Banner on locating the Tesseract. Rogue and Widow, try and get answers out of Loki."

Tony approached Bruce, and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." Tony said, a toothy smile in place. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks," Bruce replied. Rogue walked passed he and Tony, hips swaying gently. Tony watched her hips as she approached Black Widow, before turning back to him. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest. Why did it bother him that Tony was 'checking' Rogue out?

* * *

 **AN3: Hope you liked it! Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I wish I owned Marvel, but I don't.**

 **AN2: I applied for 12 jobs, and got none of them. Stupid England!**

* * *

 _ **Bruce Banner POV -**_

Tony Stark had official begun to grow on him - on the short walk back to the lab. A short walk, and Bruce felt as if he knew everything about the billionaire. It made his head ache, trying to process all the new information. "Am I an Iron-Freak?" Tony questioned in the confines of the laboratory. Bruce tried not to laugh, remembering Rogue's comment in the debriefing. He shrugged, a short laugh erupted from his throat.

Loki's scepter laid ready to be studied, on the table. It was a stunning weapon; gold, shaped to resemble a scythe, glinted dangerously under the lab lights. _How ironic_ , Bruce thought, _the resemblance_ _of Death's weapon..._ _when Loki was prepared to kill_. "So, that is Rogue is cute..." Tony commented, a smirk on his face. Bruce paused. "She's not just cute. She's absolutely beautiful," Bruce whispered, a small smile on his face. Tony gave him a knowing smile. "I knew it! You're smitten, aren't you?" Tony jested, teasing the bespeckled physicist.

"I'm not smitten. Besides," Bruce stated, "She wouldn't look twice at me. I don't think she knows about the 'Other Guy'." Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, before asking, "What makes you think that?"

Bruce turned to look at the computer screen, avoiding Tony's gaze. He didn't want to think of reasons for Rogue not liking him, not as anything more than friends maybe. The billionaire seemed to take the hint - Bruce didn't want to talk about it.

Grabbing a packet of dehydrated blueberries, he began munching on them - crinkling his nose at the dry texture. He followed Bruce round the lab, picking up mobile monitoring devices. Bruce rolled his eyes the moment Tony began to talk once again. He really was used to silence when working. "You know, you should come by Stark Tower next time. Top ten floors? All R&D. You'd love it, it's Candyland," Tony said, popping blueberries into his mouth.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kinda broke…Harlem." Bruce responded shyly.

"I promise a totally stress-free work environment. No surprises." Bruce found himself poked with an electrified probe. He gave a yell of discomfort. "Nothing?" Tony asked, looking intently into Bruce's eyes.

As Bruce had been shocked, Captain America entered the lab - still in his suit. "Hey! Are you nuts?!" Steve yelled. _So much for not caring about the 'Other Guy'_ , Bruce thought, _typical_. Tony continued to stare at him.

"Jury's out," he said to Bruce, " You've really got a lid on it, huh? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Steve growled at Tony, his face turning red. "Is everything a joke to you?"

Tony turned to face him. "Funny things are," he answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Deciding to change the subject, he broached a topic that bothered him. "Why did S.H.I.E.L.D have the Tesseract in the first place?" Tony wondered aloud.

"I don't know; Natasha mentioned something about Project Pegasus and Phases One and Two, when she recruited me to find the Tesseract," Bruce answered. Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, but aren't you curious about what 'Phases One and Two' are?"

Steve shook his blonde head. "Why would we be curious? We have our orders, our jobs, and knowing about 'Phases One and Two' isn't one of them," he answered. Bruce just observed the interaction between Tony and Steve.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets," Tony reasoned, before bragging, "Jarvis is already searching for files on Project Pegasus; and he won't be found. My programming is too ingenious to be caught."

Steve scoffed. Bruce rolled his eyes. Typical Stark, he thought, just had to sound arrogant. The sound of the automated doors opening drew the attention of all the men. It was his favourite southern belle. "What's the gist, mr physicist?" Rogue asked, eyes fixed on Bruce. It was comical, seeing Tony opening and closing his mouth - like a fish. _Must likely because he's being ignored by a beautiful woman_ , Bruce thought. "Nothing yet," he replied reluctantly.

Tony, having stopped his fish impression, decided to jump into the conversation. "Why did you call me Iron-Freak?!" Tony blurted. A husky chuckle broke free from Rogue's lips. Her laughter carressed Bruce's soul.

"Yah famous...and yah were thinking some strange things in Germany...'How am Ah supposed to scratch mah butt in front of all these people...Ah need tah pee, and Pepper won't like it if Ah do it in the suit again'," she counted off on her slim fingers, "need Ah go on?"

Bruce and Steve were doubled over, howling with laughter. "Were you really thinking that...as you were fighting Loki?!" Steve gasped between peals of fresh laughter. _I can't remember the last time I laughed so much_ , Bruce thought. Rogue looked at him knowingly.

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV -**_

Leaving the debriefing, Rogue and Natasha walked with Fury to the holding cell. Dominating the room, sat a huge cylindrical glass cell. A psyche in the depths of her mind fired off information on the cell's features. _Triple reinforced glass, with a crack response to be dropped from the hellicarrier._ The new emerging information was giving her a head ache. _Shut up Gambit_ , she yelled mentally. The cell was designed to hold Bruce - that much was obvious. Having only been given a bed and toilet, Loki stood in the middle of the containment cell - arms behind his back, head held up in arrogance. "We have no quarrel with your people," Fury growled.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," the Asgardian commented arrogantly. A demented smile crept onto his face.

"Yah planning to step on us?" Rogue asked sarcastically. Turning to face her, Loki leered at her. "The freak of nature...I come with glad tidings, of a world made free," he monologued. Rogue rolled her eyes, preparing to call him out on his deluded mindset. "Free from what?" Fury interrupted.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace." Loki's demented manifesto sullied the breathing air around them.

"Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing," Fury retorted, distain written across his face. Turning to the female agents, he nodded and exited the holding room. Strong and silent, Natasha turned to Rogue. "I'll try and get answers - go check on the others," she ordered. Reluctantly, the younger woman nodded, throwing a cautious glance at Loki as she left.

* * *

Raised voices reached her ears before she made it to the lab. Curious, she continued on her path. The sterile cold air blasted her face, as the automative doors parted like the Red Sea. The cold air provided relief from the climbing heat of the hellicarrier. Three pairs of eyes turned to observe her entrance.

"What's the gist, mr physicist?" Rogue asked, her eyes locked with Bruce's own. Mirth shone in his blue-grey eyes, as Tony splurted. _Fish_ , she thought, _'cause that is so attractive, Stark_.

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing yet," he said. _Probably Stark's fault_ , Rogue thought. Several of her psyches agreed. Stark jumped into the conversation. "Why did you call me Iron-Freak?!" Tony blurted.

A secret that she had kept from S.H.I.E.L.D was that Jean possessed telepathy, as well as telekinesis. Tony's thoughts weren't quiet - they were as loud and obnoxious as he was. "Yah famous...and yah were thinking some strange things in Germany...'How am Ah supposed to scratch mah butt in front of all these people...Ah need tah pee, and Pepper won't like it if Ah do it in the suit again'," Rogue counted off on her slim fingers, "need Ah go on?"

Bruce and Steve doubled over, holding their stomachs as they howled with laughter. "Were you really thinking that...as you were fighting Loki?!" Steve gasped between peals of fresh laughter. Rogue looked at Bruce cryptically. Isolating one's self from people resulted in a loss of laughter. Seeing Bruce laugh made her heart leap - his whole face lit up, making him look a few years younger.

"So, what have yah'll been doing instead of analysing the stick?" Rogue asked. Steve turned to her and pointed at Tony. "Stark wanted to know what Phases One and Two are. He's hacking S.H.I.E.L.D to find out," he tattled. _No-one likes a snitch_ , Logan's psyche laughed.

"Phase One is something to do with a renewable energy source. At least that was what Coulson told me," Rogue mentioned. Bruce nodded, understanding clear in his eyes. "If Dr Selvig had been able to continue his research on the Tesseract, fossil fuels would be replaced by an energy source ten times stronger than Nuclear power," he thought aloud, nodding as he did.

"But what about Phase Two?" Steve questioned. Tony raised his hand. "Captain Ice-Cube, the smart people are talking. Go and play with Thor or something," he suggested, his features serious - but his eyes glinting with sarcasm. Steve looked at Rogue, confusion taking over his face. Rogue shrugged her shoulders before turning back to Bruce; Steve left, determination written on his face.

"Ah bet twenty dollars that Captain Goody-Goody finds out what Phase Two is before yah programme," Rogue wagered, holding her hand out. Tony laughed mockingly. "You've not met Jarvis. I'll take your bet," Tony agreed, shaking her slim hand. Bruce looked on, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN3: Little disappointed no one reviewed the last chapter. You have to review guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own Marvel.**

 **AN2: Whilst reading the reviews, something caught my eye. 'This is a username too' thought that the romance between Bruce and Rogue was a bit fast paced: I don't think it is. At the moment, it is just their friendship building - not the romance. But thank you for the review, hope this helps clear it up.**

* * *

 _ **Bruce Banner POV -**_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ His digital watch gave a loud beep, alerting him of the time - 4:00am. Bruce yawned, removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. Everybody had been running on auto-pilot for over 48 hours - he felt sleep-deprived, as if he hadn't slept in months. Tony had left hours ago, as had Rogue. He was tired of suppressing the urge to close his eyes; locking the computer, Bruce made his way to his room.

Titanium glared at him. Cold and impersonal. That was the only way to describe his room. A bed and a wardrobe decorated the room - so much unlike his own home. A quaint flat on the edge of the city was more like home, with the sparsely furnished rooms and broken furniture. _At least the bed is comfy_ , Bruce thought.

A faint voice floated into his ears. Hauntingly hypnotic, it beckoned to him - lured him in like a siren's song. Curiosity filled Bruce. Opting to forego the tempting embrace of sleep, he dragged his feet towards to voice. Growing in volume, the voice came closer with every step. Bruce stopped outside a small conference room.

Opening the door, just a crack, Bruce reveled in the sight. Sat atop the long table, surrounded by paper with earphones in, was Rogue. Occasionally scribbling on a sheet of paper and returning to the book in her lap, she was oblivious to his presense. Bruce recognised as the lyrics of country singer, Faith Hill.

"I was blessed to get to have you in my life...When I look back on these days," Rogue quietly sang, her voice carried by the air, "I'll look and see your face, you were right there for me."

Bruce was rooted in awe at her voice. Rich yet slightly husky, it suited her. A Southern belle singing a country song - a typical stereotype, yet perfect. She was perfect. A smile crept onto his face: the limited time they had spent together didn't matter, he enjoyed her company.

Rogue shifted on the table, turning round slightly. Bruce moved silently away from the door, not wanting to be caught. He crept back to his room, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Rogue's voice echoed in his head.

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV -**_

To say that it was late, was an understatement. Darkness fell, yet Rogue was still awake. She had missed out on a lot in her hibernation, and she didn't want to miss anything. Everybody else was asleep. Around 6am, the sun began to rise.

The door opened behind her, gaining her attention. Since waking up, Logan's presence in her mind was stronger, as was his abilities. Taking a discreet sniff, Natasha's scent tickled her nose. A floral Dior perfume with an underlying odour of gun powder. Even Natasha's scent screamed espionage.

"Fancy sparring?" Natasha asked, leaning against the doorframe. Rogue shook her head. She felt like she would need all her energy today. It was her turn to attempt breaking Loki. Natasha nodded, before walking away.

Deep in her subconscious, Rogue pondered how to get answers out of Loki. To her surprise, Magneto's psyche stirred. _Try treating him like you would a stranger,_ he suggested, _try small talk followed by questions. The questions you ask to get to know someone._

It made sense to her. Treating Loki like a human would rile him up; the angrier he became, the more he would give away. Nodding to herself, Rogue made her way to Loki's prison cell.

He had been expecting her. That much was obvious from his posture. Loki stood regally, arms behind his back. An arrogant smirk dominated his features. Rogue nodded to the guard beside the door; the guard nodding back before leaving his post. Loki's smirk made her skin crawl.

"Agent Barton couldn't provide me with any information on you. Yet, power is radiating off of you. You are different, more superior than the pathetic race of Midgard...why do you stand with them?" Loki spewed. Rogue ignored the comment, instead taking Magneto's advice.

"How are yah? This isn't exactly what yah used to Ah suppose, what with yah being a prince and all," Rogue said, smiling pleasantly. The experience reminded her of trying to make friends at the mansion.

"Did you not hear me, mortal? Why do you choose to stand with those who fear your power, those who are beneath you?"

"Yah wanna know who yah remind me of? A man named Magneto, he thinks people like me should rid the world of humans for the next step in evolution. He was only slightly delusion, had a reason to hate normal humans. But, yah must have been triple dipped in psycho at birth," Rogue chuckled, Magneto's psyche laughed with her.

"There are many people who should not exist...I intend for Midgardians to kneel before me, to kneel before their superiors. You could be my Queen. Perhaps, I could persuade you to join me..." Loki purred, licking his lips as he eyed her body. Rogue shook her head, hiding her shiver of disgust.

"Yah're incredibly deluded. Ah'm gonna go now, Ah'd rather not breathe the same air as a nutjob," she said, turning on her heel.

After a quick shower to remove the feeling of Loki's eyes, Rogue went to claim her winnings from Tony. A quiet chuckle escaped her lips. She jogged to the laboratory.

Bruce looked up from a clipboard, and smiled at her. Seeing him smile made Rogue feel lighter. "Morning! How are the lone rangers?" Tony shouted, waltzing through the door. Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

"Lone rangers?" Rogue asked, confusion etched on her face. Tony feinted a heart attack at her oblivious nature. Toning out his ludicrous rambling of an explaination, Rogue approached Bruce.

Rising a few inches off the floor, she looked over his shoulder to the tablet, that he had picked up. With her new height, Rogue's nose was level with Bruce's neck - where her favourite aroma stroked her nose. Heady sandalwood and pine - scents that reminded her of her cabin. She could just curl up in Bruce's scent.

"You guys look awfully close," Tony commented. He was leaning backwards against a table, looking innocently at the pair. The pair looked up at the same time.

"We're friends, I think...and friends are close, right?" Rogue asked, unsure of how to classify her relationship with Bruce. The physicist nodded, agreeing with her. It was like being struck by a tidal wave. Despite her abrupt comfort to him, they were just friends. Perhaps, it was she who was deluded - the untouchable and insecure girl would be forever alone.

* * *

 _ **Bruce POV -**_

They were friends. Most likely to be the only relationship with a woman, that he would have for the majority of his life. At least, he had a female friend who always looked happy to see him. _We've known each other only a few days, becoming friends this quickly is great,_ Bruce rationalised.

Turning to look at Rogue, he noticed how she appeared to look resigned. _Why? It isn't like she could ever want anything further than a friendship with me. I'm a monster_ , Bruce thought.

Tony looked at the pair neutrally. Both had faced hardships, he had read about them in S.H.I.E.L.D's most secure files. They both deserved some form of happiness - and he, Tony Stark, was going to make sure they got it.

Silence had fallen in the lab, only to be broken by the hissing automated doors. A smirk took residence upon Rogue's face, as she turned to face Tony - her small hand outstretched. Steve strode through the door, carrying a large gun.

"Phase Two is weaponry!" Steve exclaimed, dropping the HYDRA weapon onto the table. Whilst Bruce knew that Captain Rogers possessed a different intellect when compared to his own, he applauded his intruitive approach.

"Cough up, Stark. Cookie-cutter got answers before Jarvis," Rogue declared, her sweet southern accent stronger with her arrogance. On cue, Jarvis' software alerted the group of his findings. A red blush of embarrassment spread across Tony's face. He began spluttering incoherently, grasping for an explaination. Bruce chuckled at the sight.

"But-but, how?! That's impossible! Jarvis has to have won...that's it, you cheated!" Tony exclaimed, pointing his finger at Steve. The American war hero shook his head in confusion. Rationality returned to Tony, spreading across his face. Nodding to himself, he turned to Rogue.

"Ice-cube is too stupid to cheat. You, however, are not," he said, walking towards the woman. Bruce held his breath, unsure of what was going to happen. Surprising him, Tony withdrew fourty dollars from his back pocket. Presenting it to Rogue, who took it, Tony swept into a low bow. "I have been bested, I have met my match," he proclaimed loudly.

Rogue merely rolled her eyes. "Southern gals now when they're gonna win," she commented. Bruce shook his head, looking at the results of a test he had performed.

"Hello? Phase Two? Weaponry? Or are we just going to ignore that S.H.I.E.L.D has hidden this from us?" Steve yelled, looking around in both annoyance and confusion. Bruce turned around in time to see Fury, Thor and Black Widow enter the lab.

"Perhaps, we ought to talk about Project Pegasus and the Tesseract's importance to S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

 **AN3: I had to re-read my entire story, because I couldn't remember where I was going with it! Oops! But, I love writing the interactions between Rogue, Bruce, Tony and Steve. They will be central to Rouge, and be her friends through everything. Anyways, reviews mean that I know you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, so I got a new phone and it's taken me a while to get it set up to let me write on it. Hopefully, I won't have anymore problems so I can continue with all my fanfiction. And yes, it isn't word for word! I can't write it word for word, otherwise Rogue wouldn't be in it! And I'm changing some of the events from...NOW!**

* * *

 _ **Neutral POV**_

Silence had fallen. A deafening silence that echoed throughout the lab. Bruce took a seat upon a stool, leaving all others standing. Eerily, Tony and Steve crossed their arms in unison – waiting for the explanation. Rogue leaned against a desk, hip cocked and arms folded over her chest. She already had her answers, however with the testosterone bath around her, she was coiled ready to diffuse any situation. Fury stood with his back to the door, hands clasped together. _He's stalling_ , Rogue thought, growing increasingly agitated.

"Yah stalling, Fury...Get on with it. We all have a basic knowledge about the Tesseract, and they have the right to know why their hunting for yah new weapon," Rogue stated. Eyes snapped to her, Fury glared with his one eye.

Natasha stood beside Thor, her statuesque form dwarfed by the broad Asgardian. Her own expression masked by her rapidly darting eyes. _Something happened with Loki,_ Rogue thought, _Natasha never looks this shifty._

"Ever since Thor's initial visit to Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D became aware of the countless threats to the planet. Our weapons were useless against the Destroyer: we needed a higher form of warfare," Fury stated, ignoring the intense glares being shot at him.

Arguments broke out amongst the Avengers. Tony and Steve bickered between them, their voices echoing throughout the lab. Thor made the observation that Earth had directly upgraded itself, making it a future battleground for advanced warfare – about how the planet wasn't ready for it. Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes at the pathetic nature of the arguments. Rogue had had enough.

"Don't roll yah eyes, Romanova! Yah knew the whole time, so get off yah damn high-horse, yah emotionless robot! Thor's got a point!" Rogue yelled, clenching her fists. Miscellaneous items around the room began to shake, increasing in its intensity. She was rapidly approaching her breaking point; if the arguing didn't stop, then she was prepared to render everyone unconscious.

"Enough!" Bruce shouted, bringing all eyes on him. He was holding Loki's staff, the gold glinting dangerously at the heighten emotions in the room. A surprising look passed over Fury's face: one of fear. Slowly, Fury and Natasha began to reach for their guns, sliding the catch down to release them from the leather confines.

"You want to know the secret to how I stay so calm, Agent Romanova?" Bruce turned to Natasha, smiling slightly at the fear in her own eyes. Rogue whirled round, momentarily losing her focus on Tony and Steve, who were attempting to square up to each other. The atmosphere was thickening with the smell of fear, as the quiet doctor appeared to lose control of his anger.

Suddenly, a deafening explosion rocked the hellicarrier, throwing the Avengers off balance. Tony and Steve grasped each other's shoulders, keeping the other upright – Thor and Natasha caught in a similar scene. Fury leaned heavily on a nearby table.

Bruce dropped the staff, Rogue just managing to catch it before it hit the ground. _What was that?!_ Rogue mentally exclaimed, as she staggered into Bruce. His large hands landed on her waist, trying to stabilise her. Cracks appeared in the ground beneath their feet; the metal caving in, sending them plummeting into the deck below.

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV**_

Heavily, she landed on her chest – the air being knocked from her lungs. Heavy metal pipes landed on her legs; a silent scream caught in her throat, as her femur splintered. Minute bone splinters embedded themselves inside her muscle, dampening the pain of dozens of gashes – which blossomed across her body.

Pained grunts came from the darkness to her left. Who was closest to me? Rogue thought, attempting to shift the metal off her legs – momentarily forgetting her telekinetic abilities. The grunts turned to cries, mingling with the tearing of cloth. Inhaling deeply, Rogue smelt sandalwood. Bruce had fallen with her.

Looking over her shoulder, the sight of Bruce's contorting in pain made Rogue gasp. Tearing at his shirt, Bruce roared. A green tint exploding beneath his skin, darkening until none of his tanned skin could be seen. Reaching out a hand, Rogue tried to grab hold of his arm - slightly fearful of the damage that could be done.

"Dr Banner? Can yah understand me? Bruce, yah gotta calm down, sug!" Rogue coaxed quietly. It didn't work, Bruce roared again – deep and loud, like a lion. He was too far gone to be called back from the deep sea of unleashed rage.

Doubling in size, the transformation swept over the physicist. Muscles erupted across his body, spreading and tearing the remaining clothing. Within seconds, Bruce had become the Hulk. Rogue began to panic: the volatile nature of the Hulk could do an immense amount of damage. Levitating the last pipe off her leg, Rogue pulled herself into the shadows. Logan's healing factor working too slowly to dull the throbbing pain in her leg.

Bathed in the laboratory light above, Bruce's changed figure reared up from its hunched position amongst the mangled metal. A ferocious roar ripped from his throat, resembling a wounded lion; eyes snapping in her direction. Rogue held her breath, anticipating the famous destruction that left a permanent mark on Halem. _Oh my gosh_ , she thought as she quivered slightly, _I've never felt so small!_

Rising onto massive feet and legs, Hulk noticed the disarray around him. Rolling heaving shoulders, he caught a glimpse of a tiny foot retreating into the darkness of a corner. Curiously, he cocked his head to the side – taking a step towards the hidden figure out of that curiosity, only to be propelled through the triple-reinforced titanium that Bruce despised.

* * *

 **AN2: Right, so this chapter is split into two parts. I'm gonna do it that Thor knocked Hulk out the path of Rogue, whilst Black Widow helps her move. And Rogue is going to witness Coulson's 'death' (for those who have seen Agents of SHIELD, you get me!) And that will bring her closer to Bruce after the Battle of New York. Okay...everyone following so far? Because I'm now lost!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own Marvel's X-Men or Avengers, I just refuse to watch Avengers: Age of Ultron (which I'm surprised my phone didn't autocorrect!)**

 **AN2: I'm so happy that you all like BOT! I've been struggling to juggle school and fanfiction, so I'm going to hope that this was a long chapter to tie you all over.**

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV –**_

The sound of the Hulk roaring had deafened Rogue. Whilst she was thankful for Thor and Natasha's assistance, she couldn't believe how the Hulk had been knocked away like a rag doll. His file, that Rogue had reluctantly read, had been littered with references to his strength – so why had Thor been able to knock him away? What is the Asgardian injured Bruce?

"Rogue! Get up!" Natasha screamed in her ear, dragging her from her chain of thought. "Fury wants someone to guard Loki, everyone else is busy!"

"Why are you here then? My legs are still broken," the mutant coughed, unaware of the hidden damage to the rest of her body. She managed to drag herself into a half kneeling position.

"Barton is on board, I had to check on you first." Rogue's movements faulted. Natasha rarely showed any worry, but now, Rogue wasn't looking at Natasha's flame-red hair – she saw Jean Grey's hair. One phrase had brought out memories she had repressed. Like seeing a ghost, Rogue summoned every ounce of telekinesis she could. Levitating herself, she flew away from the non-existent ghost.

* * *

Chaos had encased the hellicarrier. Hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D agents raced around, fighting against possessed friends. They were like marionettes, hidden strings being pulled by the God of Mischief. In her peripheral vision, Rogue saw one man break from the puppet ranks and lunged for a female agent – a knife in hand. Reacting fast as a cat, the agent seized his wrist and twisted sharply. Elbow locked, the marionette's knife was wrenched loose – becoming possessed by the agent. Rising higher, above bruised heads, Rogue raced to the holding cell.

Loki was out of his cell upon her arrival, clad in warrior garb complete with a horned helmet. A smirk in place, he stood with his arms cross over his chest. Rogue kept herself hovering above the floor, muscles coiled in anticipation.

"How unexpected..." Loki muttered, though his voice carried across the room, "I expected my Midgardian-loving brother to foil my escape."

Running footsteps behind her alerted Rogue. The suited form of Coulson appeared across the room. Smirking, Loki turned to face the agent – an evil glint in his ice eyes. Time around her slowed, as Rogue reacted on instinct. Flying at Loki, she collided with glass. _Psshtt_! The doors automatically closing behind her, trapping her – leaving her victim to the horrific show.

Whirling around, Rogue bore witness to the slaying of Philip Coulson. Loki approached the agent, only to slow and glance back at the trapped woman. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Faded away like her will to fight. Materialising, Loki stabbed Phil in the back – like a coward. Rogue collapsed to her knees.

A thin trail of blood escaped Phil's lips, marking the paling skin of his chin. The tip of Loki's sceptre protruded from the shorter man's chest, blood rapidly gushing from the wound. Pulling the bloodied weapon from Phil's body, Loki gave a twisted smile as the body crumbled – dropping to the floor, movement ceasing. Blood pooled around Phil's lifeless figure.

Tears streamed down Rogue's porcelain cheeks, a hand raised to touch the glass wall. Deafening silence fell. All thoughts of attacks across the hellicarrier disappeared. Her closest friend lay in a pool of his own life force, and now Loki could get away. Loki approached the cell, squatting before the sobbing girl; no, woman, witnessing her friend's murder had aged her.

"You could have ruled by my side," Loki chuckled, shaking his head, "but you have faith in these pathetic Midgardians...now, you must pay the price."

Returning to his feet, he strode to the control panel. Pushing a series of buttons, he flicked a buttons cover. Clamps attached to the outside of containment cell, interlocking panel doors opened underneath her – a violent gust of wind rocked the cell. Tiny blood-drops lifted from the floor, splattering and smearing against the glass.

"What was it that Agent Fury said? Ahh, yes. Meet the boot that will start the eradication of your pathetic race." Loki pushed a black button, and Rogue found herself falling. Trapped, as she plummeted towards the earth.

* * *

 _ **X-Men POV –**_

A piercing pain struck Professor Xavier's mind, a screaming plea for help. A familiar voice that taunted him alongside that of Jason Stryker. Ghosts of his failings as a teacher, as a protector. A phantom sting burned in his paralysed legs, a pain that didn't belong to him but to the screaming voice.

Aftershocks, like those of an earthquake, rocked the mansion. Startled screams echoed through the students. _Jean, Logan, Scott – someone is injured outside of the city_ , thought Xavier. His eldest students needed no further instruction; Logan had become quieter since _her_ death. Pushing a button on his wheelchair, Xavier rolled towards the windows.

* * *

Clad in tailored leather, the senior X-Men strode onto the sleek Blackbird. In a year, none of them had changed. They were suspended in time, the events of Alkali Lake still fresh in their minds – even a year later. Logan remained feral looking, an animalistic ferocity barely restrained beneath his skin. Whilst he looked the same, the mere mention of _her_ provoked moonlit mournful howls. Jean took the pilot's console, immediately starting the jet. Cyclops and Wolverine sat in their own seats, leaving seat belts unbuckled – ready to perform a typical rescue mission.

* * *

The crash site was massive. Twisted metal littered the fielded area, huge shards of glass impaling trees and mud. Smeared blood coated fragments, on both sides of the glass. Bright rays of light refracted between shards of glass; Cyclops began pulling them from the ground, in an attempt to prevent a fire hazard.

A whimper reached Logan's ears. Turning, he tapped Jean on the shoulder before starting towards the largest pile of contorted metal. Smooth in the light, the metal hadn't been torn on impact – rather, it resembled an escape pod.

"I don't think anyone could survive this," Cyclops called across the field, "perhaps the Professor was wrong."

Jean shook her head, before pointing at the pile of metal before her. "If there is a survivor, then they must be in that," she replied, "Logan, see if you can cut through it."

Extending the adamantium claws he was famed for, Wolverine slashed at the metal. The metallic odour of blood hit his heightened sense of smell – the Professor had been right, someone was severely injured. Jean prised the rest of the metal pod apart, increasing the entrance Logan had created. The sight before her caused her to feel faint.

Laying at her feet, looking identical to the day she had been lost, was Rogue. Deep lacerations to her head, chest and legs steadily dribbled blood, the most worrying across her side. The need to vomit overtook Jean, as she stumbled away. Her partially digested lunch landed in a pool of blood, inducing more vomiting. Cyclops gasped at the sight that beheld him. A small part of intestine had escaped her abdominal cavity, and Rogue's chest barely moved as she inhaled. Logan stood rooted in place, his face pale.

"I'm not the only one-" Logan began, only to be cut off by Scott.

"It really is...It's Rogue!"

Rushing to her side, Logan pressed his hand to Rogue's face – willing her power to start. Willing the feeling of his own life-force slipping away, to see the black veins under his skin and see the lacerations to close; willing Rogue to open her eyes, to hear her Southern accent ask the question that had started their friendship – _"What kind of a name is Wolverine?"_

The pull never came. She continued to lose blood, and pale as it pooled around her. _Come on kid!_ Logan mentally screamed. Jean stepped forward.

"We need to get her back to the Mansion, otherwise she'll die. The Blackbird won't be fast enough. Scott, call Nightcrawler!" Jean shouted, pushing her hands onto Rogue's lacerated side. Scott did as he was order, using the com-link to summon the teleporting mutant. Almost instantly, the blue mutant appeared – the smell of brimstone heavy in the air.

"Oh me in Gott! Is that-" Nightcrawler began, cutting off at the sight of the major blood loss Rogue was suffering. Grabbing hold of her limp hand, and Jean's arm, he teleported them away - leaving a small cloud of smoke behind him.

* * *

 **All POV –**

She awoke in a sterile room. The faint beeping of a heart monitor amplified as it ricocheted off metallic walls. Rogue's chest felt constricted, tightly bound by gauze. She flexed her arm, pausing at a stabbing jab within the muscle – an IV needle. Every detail of the fall was clear in her head.

* * *

 _ **The clarity of the glass shattering around her, raining across her skin. Larger shards falling slowly; her mind reacting. Magneto's psyche rising about her own, contorting tonnes of metal to protect her from the oncoming shards. Darkness surrounding her, blocking out the luminescent sunlight. The impact jarring her body, whimpering as bones shattered like glass.**_

* * *

Wrenching the tube from her arm, Rogue ignored the welling blood as she sat up. Unable to sit up the whole way, she ran a mental inventory on her body. Thankfully, Logan's psyche had repaired the damaged bones – only leaving the lacerations on her arms and face unhealed. They didn't hurt too much. A door opened, revealing familiar faces.

"Hello Rogue," Charles Xavier said calmly, his fingers together in a steeple. Silence followed, only Rogue's breathing echoing around the room.

"It's good to see yah, Professor," Rogue replied after a moment of thought. Xavier smiled, showing wrinkles across his face. Rogue returned the smile with a small one of her own – slightly crooked, as it always had been. Tears welled in her eyes as memories rapidly flashed through Rogue's mind, not all of the her own. _The mansion_ , she thought, _Ah'm at the mansion...mah family...mah home._

The wheelchair-bound mutant's eyes were drawn to that crooked smile; he had only seen it in Logan's memories. Now it was directed at him, but this was different. The tears in her eyes spilled over, trailing down over tiny cuts on her cheeks.

"Ah meant to...Ah was gonna contact ya'll..." Rogue couldn't get the words out. In one breath, she wanted to articulate her reason for not contacting the X-Men. Words wouldn't form. The professor came closer to the gurney, taking the girl's hand as she attempted to speak.

"It's alright, it must have been a shock for you," Xavier began, withdrawing a letter from an inner pocket. "I received a letter, from a mutant named Destiny, about a month after your death. One sentence gave me hope, 'a eulogy has been wasted on a member of the living; they need words spoken to them more than the deceased.' I never told the others about the letter because I knew that Logan, in particular, would have gone to the end of humanity's existence to find you."

* * *

Hours passed, and stories were exchanged. Xavier told her about her funeral, the renovations made to the library with a huge reading corner for students – named the Heroes Seclusion. Rogue shared her awakening; how she helped collect information on mutants; the new control over absorbed gifts, but not her own. She confided in the telepath her role as an Avenger, how she had met a new family – where she still stood out, but this time in a good way.

The door opened again, interrupting the conversation. Rushing inside, the muscular form of Logan Howlett halted at the sight before him. Her hair was shorter but she had the same white streaks framing her face; her skin was more tanned but her eyes were the same. Expressive emeralds framed by thick black lashes – they belonged to his Marie, his warrior sister.

"Marie?" Logan whispered, like he was afraid that she would disappear. Approaching slowly, he reached out a hand. She smiled as Logan's warm calloused palm cradled her cheek.

"What kinda name is Wolverine?" Rogue whispered through her tears. Her own hand came up to hold the feral mutant's hand, before she lunged into his arms.

* * *

 **AN3: Fluffy ending! The X-Men know that she's alive! It took four pages but they know. Hopefully the next scene will be about recruiting the team to help the Avengers at the Battle of New York/Chitari attack, but that will be when I get the chance to write – so about a paragraph a week?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own Marvel, or a magical time freezing device...otherwise I would have finished the entire story by now.**

 **AN2: Ummm...Hi? Long time no see...please don't kill me! Short chapter, but at least it's something.**

 **AN3: I can't be bothered to have to write about Rogue's discovery of being able to touch, so let's say that it was something that Xavier revealed to her about in the last chapter. You will however get to see Bruce's reaction to her ability to touch later in the story. OK with everybody?**

* * *

 _ **Rogue POV –**_

Logan's cigar and pine scent encased Rogue as she nuzzled into his plaid shirt. A large hand stroked down her hair, and silence that had filled the Med-Bay become broken by her sobbing. Looking up through tear-stained lashes, the small woman took in the appearance of her saviour. Tears slowly trickled down, from pained brown eyes into his mutton chops.

"Yah haven't changed a bit," Rogue observed, trying to smile. "But Ah'm glad that you haven't. Ah missed you everyday. Ah missed mah best friend...mah saviour."

Logan chuckled, the vibrations carrying through his chest. He nodded, not trusting his voice, and pulled her tightly to him before releasing her. Rogue looked at his face and saw she had been wrong – Logan had changed. Lines marred his forehead, and his shoulders were slightly hunched – carrying the anvil of the world on his shoulders, and dragging the ball and chain of the dead behind him.

Heart wrenching guilt consumed Rogue. _Did Ah cause this_ , she thought, _did Ah cause his pain?_ Xavier, taking pity on the young woman, made his presence known.

"I believe there are some others who would like to see you..." Xavier trailed off, awaiting Rogue's consent to call the rest of her family. _Ah'll have to face them sooner or later_ , she thought as she nodded her consent.

Hours felt like they had sailed past her, when it was only a few minutes. Taking a seat on the gurney, Rogue's heartbeat began to accelerate. Rogue began the wring her hands together nervously, and her thoughts began to become hectic. _What if they don't want me back? They'll hate me for not contacting them. What should Ah say? 'Hey, thanks for the reading corner and the funeral but turns out Ah'm alive!'_

Logan cocked his head round to look at his companion. Panic had begun to set in. Approaching Rogue, the feral mutant put his large hand on her head – stroking his thumb along a loose white streak. After a few seconds of his ministrations, Rogue's frantically beating heart slowed. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves. The pressurised doors of the Med-Bay opened; a group entered, being led by Professor Xavier.

Rogue was surprised to see Magneto and members of the Brotherhood amongst the group, mingling with the X-Men. Mystique and Dr McCoy. Sabretooth and Kitty. Pyro, her first friend at the mansion, walked next to the X-Men leader. Cyclops looked the same, only he wasn't holding Jean's hand; the red-haired woman lagged behind the group. _Why are they not together?_ Rogue thought to herself, _they were sickeningly close to each other eighteen months ago._

A chorus of gasps echoed around the room, the loudest coming from the junior X-Men. Storm openly wept, approaching Rogue as if she were a skittish doe, as if she thought the girl would disappear in the blink of an eye. Realisation hit Rogue. She had disappeared in the blink of an eye, never said proper goodbyes, never made the effort to connect with others. The older woman reached for the younger's face, cradling the delicate features between her smooth hands.

Deep within Rogue, a dam burst. Tears spilled over her lashes, leaving glittering trails down her cheeks. Throwing her arms around the weather witch, the sobbing increased, and would not stop until hours later.

* * *

"Ah need yah help," Rogue said once the tears had subsided. "The _world_ needs yah help. An invasion is coming and...Ah don't think mah team will be enough ta stop it."

Silence followed. All the mutants around her had long since taken seats: gurneys, chairs, floor. Storm and Logan sat beside the skunk-haired girl, each clutching one of her hands. Xavier, at the foot of the gurney, cleared his throat. Rogue, heart in her stomach, already knew his reply.

"I'm afraid we cannot help, Rogue. The younger students will need protection against the threat and if what you fear is true, we shall need every ounce of strength to keep them at bay."

Rogue simply nodded, her head bowed. She completely understood. _Xavier's first concern will always be his students,_ she thought. Looking up, she gave a miniscule smile to the team; before standing up, and walking dejectedly to the Med-Bay doors. Turning back briefly, she left the room with a promise.

"Ah'll let yah know if Ah survived."

And with that, she walked out alone, through countless doors, to meet her fate.

* * *

 _ **Clint POV – (Surprised? So am I!)**_

A throbbing headache ensured the newfound mental clarity in the archer's mind. Sitting in the pilot's seat of the procured helicarrier, Clint awaited Steve's order to take off. Natasha waited beside her. She had explained what had happened since he had assisted Loki in stealing the tesseract; how the Avengers were scattered because of him.

"Take off," Steve ordered, "Widow's got Rogue's location, we'll get her first."

Pressing the necessary buttons, the engine started and soon they over Westchester. The blinking red dot on the GPS signalled that they were directly overhead. A tapping from outside the plane halted the small group. Only Natasha seemed unbothered by the incessant noise. Pressing a yellow button to her left, Natasha quirked a sculpted eyebrow, waiting for someone to challenge her. They didn't get the chance to object as the helicarrier side door opened, revealing a lazily reclined Rogue; who appeared oblivious to the height in which she was levitating.

"Remind me, when all this is over, tah remove the tracker from mah boot," Rogue quipped, smirking.

* * *

 _ **Bruce POV –**_

Pain. That was the dominant feeling as Bruce woke. Opening his eyes, he took in the damage around him. The obliterated remains to the roof laid beneath his bare body. Gravity had _not_ shown any mercy. A rather elderly gentleman, a janitor, appeared on the rubble next to him with a set of clothes. Jeans, shirt and sneakers. Practical.

"I didn't hurt anybody, did I?" Bruce questioned, his biggest fear arising. The gentleman shook his head at the now half-dressed physicist, informed him that he had only spooked pigeons and that Bruce had ' _issues'._ Bruce chuckled to himself as he straddled the found abandoned motorcycle. _New York here I come_ , Bruce thought, praying he wouldn't break the rest of the busy city like he had Harlem.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Aloha readers! I solemnly swear that I do not possess the rights of Marvel, and decree that they belong to the living legend Stan Lee. Although, I found the full script for the Avengers film...I feel like I've broken a law...**

 **AN2: I really need to finish this story. I've kind of banned myself from watching Deadpool until I've gotten to the penultimate penultimate chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Third Person -**_

Loki, clad in his Asgardian armour, strode into Stark Tower; his staff glaring gold against the silver metal accents. Tony casually approaches the bar, his suit gone. The god of mischief smirked. It would be easier than he had previously thought.

"Please, tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki purred. Tony turned to look at the Asgardian, two scotch glasses in his hands.

"Uh...Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," he answered.

"You should have left your armour on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage," Tony countered, "You've got the blue stick of destiny. Want a drink before you try taking over the world?"

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki retorted. The man of iron was trying his patience.

"No, no, no! _Threatening._ No to the drink? You sure? I'm having one."

In truth, Tony was stalling. He was the only Avenger in New York, and despite his arrogant boasting about his prowess and strength, Captain America had been right. Without the suit, he was useless as an Avenger.

"The Chitari are coming, nothing is going to change that. What do I have to fear?" Loki laughed maniacally.

"The Avengers," Tony answered, enjoying the confusion spread across Loki's features. "It's what we call ourselves. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki smirked. He had scattered the Avengers, they wouldn't ruin his plan.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that," Tony smiled before continuing, "But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god; a kickass anomaly in the human race; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki smirked openly. "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony stated, as from beneath the bar table, he pulled on colantotte bracelets. He would be testing his new suit sooner than he'd previously expected.

"I have an army," Loki challenged. His nostrils flared. Hook, line and sinker. Tony had him.

Tony smirked, "We have a _Hulk_."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. _Maybe_ your army comes and _maybe_ it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll _avenge_ it," Tony declared passionately. He knew in his arc-reactor of hearts that the Avengers would _never_ give up the Earth without a fight.

Loki approached Tony slowly, raising his staff. "How will your friends have time for me," smirked the malevolent Asgardian, "when they're so busy fighting you?"

 _CLINK_! The sound of metal hitting metal echoed around the silent room. It was impossible! Loki tapped the man of iron's chest once more with the end of his staff. Nothing. Confusion consumed Loki. He tried again. _CLINK!_

"It should work!" Loki exclaimed, still bewildered.

Unable to help himself, Tony chuckled. "Well, performance issues. You know how it is?"

Angered by the lack of fear in the mortal's eyes, Loki seized the man by the throat, lifting him off his feet, and flung him across the spacious room. Mentally, Tony screamed in pain; he wouldn't give Loki the sadistic satisfaction of hearing his pain.

" _Jarvis_!" Tony yelled, as Loki grabbed his neck again. "Anytime now!"

"You _will_ fall before me!" Loki sneered. He wanted to hear the screams of pain before he killed the arrogant mortal. However, the Chitari were arriving and he needed to oversee the invasion. Throwing Tony once more, he watched him fall towards the pavement.

Behind Loki, an elevator opened - unleashing a scarlet pod. The pod raced out of the shattered window. Loki watched bewildered, as the pod extended and encased the mortal – transforming him into Iron Man before he hit the ground.

Racing skyward, Iron Man levelled out with the shattered window. Loki glared at the suit.

"And there's one other person you pissed off!" Tony yelled through the metal mask, " _His name was Phil_."

Raising the golden staff with every intention of seeing the red of the mortal's lifeblood, Loki found himself on his ass – a scorch mark on his Asgardian garb.

* * *

Chaos couldn't begin to describe the state of New York City as the small team arrived. Scorching lights raced through the air, narrowly missing civilians. People screamed as they ran for their lives. Parents shielding children from falling debris, as Tony, clad in his obnoxiously bright scarlet suit, attempted to round up flying abominations to a limited avail.

Grotesque monsters, that nightmares could never give birth to, swarmed the streets – leaving half destroyed buildings aflame in their wake. Looking as though partially decayed, the Chitari laid waste to the once humming streets. Rogue, Widow and the Captain immediately took to the streets. Hawkeye clambered on top of the quinjet, thinning the horde with exploding arrows.

The Captain could vaguely remember a battle he fought against the Red Skull during the Second World War, how he lost his best friend, Bucky. Despite being a mismatched group of the unlikeliest heroes, he would be damned if he lost a member of his team. Not again.

"This is just like Budapest," Natasha yelled to Clint. Widow smirked lightly to herself, shooting bullets without looking. Every single one hit their mark. Hawkeye, shaking his head, fired three arrows skyward; hitting two flying Chitari.

"You and I remember Budapest _very_ differently!" Clint shouted back to the red-head, ducking the Chitari's randomly-shot energy.

Rogue remained silent, diverting no attention from the monstrous horde. Burning storefronts and warped metal became her weapons as she focused her strength on creating a defensive perimeter. Her skin revealed to the world as her suit tore, melting slightly as energy blasts narrowly missed their targets.

Lightning appeared overhead, scurrying across the sky like spiders. The god of thunder had arrived. Scorched rings appeared across the streets and roads where the aliens once stood. The portal stood starkly in the overcast sky, the eerie blue ring illuminating every new abomination escaped the vastness of space, only to be birthed into New York's sky.

A crackling engine disrupted the chaos, cutting through it straight to the fiercely battling team. Turning his head minutely, Hawkeye spotted a small beaten-up motorbike in his peripheral vision. Upon the old motorbike was their missing team member.

"Banner!" Hawkeye yelled. Rogue whirled around rapidly. There, before her very eyes, was the quiet mannered physicist. Clad in a plaid shirt and jeans, he stood out amongst the civilians and the Avengers.

"So," Bruce began, "this all seems horrible."

Widow scoffed, still firing rounds into the now thinned crowd. "I think we've all seen worse."

Bruce apologised bashfully(?), his gaze locked on Rogue. She had seen him at his worse, and yet, her face held a wide smile.

"No. We could loose a little worse," Widow continued with a small quirk of her lip.

"Stark! We've got Banner!" Captain America alerted over the coms to the flying Avenger.

"Tell him to suit up!" Iron Man called across the coms. "I'm bringing you a party!"

The Avengers looked to the heavens, as Iron Man erupted from behind a building and raced towards them. A behemoth of a monster, that Rogue could only describe as a mythical Leviathan, gracefully flying, destroying the tallest of skyscrapers. Glass and brick crumbled to the ground.

"I...I don't see how that's a party..." Widow spluttered, speechless at the sight of the Leviathan.

Iron Man swooped down to the street; the Chitari Leviathan following him, barrelling down the street towards the small team like a freight train. Bruce stepped forward, passing Captain America and Iron Man. In the oncoming face of danger, Bruce looked painfully miniscule.

"Dr. Banner! Now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Captain America suggested, everyone else bracing themselves.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," Bruce smiled, turning back to the team. He turned back and walked towards the rapidly approaching beast. Before Rogue's eyes, for the second time in the space of 48 hours, Bruce's body began swelling and stretching, morphing and hardening as his skin began to take on a dark green hue. The Hulk had emerged from the depths of Bruce's psyche, and he was ready for a fight.

Raising his club-like fist, Hulk swung it into the head of the Leviathan. The gigantic monster rose vertically, before beginning to flip over. Rogue and Iron Man took to the sky. The suited hero extended his arm and unleashed a rocket into the soft underbelly of the monster, whilst Rogue levitated and speared metal into the flesh. Another rocket was fired – hitting it's mark, leaving the Chitari Leviathan in blood-soaked pieces.

Captain America raised his shield, defending Widow and Thor from the raining meat. The monstrous Chitari foot-soldiers tore off their masks and gave gargled screams of pain upon the obliteration of the beast. Seared flesh burned and melted into the cement. From above, grappled to the sides of skyscrapers, the Chitari army watched in abject horror as Earth's mightiest heroes united against the common threat. A foe and his army that a single lone superhero couldn't defeat alone. The Avengers had completely assembled!

* * *

 **AN3: THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN! And the next chapter has also been started!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of Stan Lee's creations. But you guys will love me for this extra long chapter right? So, after 22 line breaks and 4,624 words...I give you Chapter 16.**

 *******Read me!*******

 **AN2: I intended this fanfiction to be the first of a series of Rogue x Avenger fanfiction. Firstly, with Bruce; then I was going to do either Rogue and Steve or Thor. However, I've recently been asked if I'll carry this pairing on into** _ **Age of Ultron**_ **. I regret to inform my lovely readers that I refuse to watch any of the post-Avengers films. So, at this point, I won't be venturing into Avengers 2. But...if I find the script and watch the film...I might do a sequel instead of a Rogue x Avenger series.**

 **AN3: Let's play a game. Guess which thoughts go to which Avenger. Their thoughts are what I think they were thinking when the real battle started.**

* * *

The odour of burning flesh stung the noses of the Avengers. Rubble rained down on the city, streaking the Avengers faces with dust and ash. Looking skyward, dread settled in Rogue's stomach like lead. Thousands of Chitari soldiers came pouring out of the portal, followed by dozens of Leviathans. The monsters aerial presence darkened the city below them, blocking the sun's rays. Thor stiffened. They had won a small victory. But they had yet to win the war.

A brief glimpse of vulnerability and fear appeared in Rogue's eyes at the black swarm. Dying once had hurt. She wasn't ready to die again. Bruce's massive alter ego moved closer to the small woman. Standing beside her, the Hulk slowly raised one of his hands and lifted Rogue's gloved hand. Tiny. Breakable by comparison. But still, she sank into the shadow of the Hulk.

"Guys..." Widow reminded, jolting their attention from the sky to ground.

"We have to split up!" Rogue yelled over the rejuvenated destruction. Moving away from Bruce's giant form, she began contorting a fire into defensive pillars. They _had_ to get moving!

Iron Man nodded, seconding Rogue's exclamation. "Call it, Cap."

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark," Captain America ordered, trying to quash his own fear, "you got the perimeter with Rogue. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

Rogue nodded, rising off the ground. Looking at Black Widow, she pleaded with her eyes. _Look out for yourself and Bruce._

"Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye asked.

"Clench up, Legolas," Rogue joked, the smile not reaching her eyes. Summoning more of Jean's psyche, Rogue levitated Hawkeye with her. Unconsciously, the tight grip on Jean's telepathy faltered – bombarding the mutant's mind with the thoughts of her friends. The raw emotion behind them was enough to draw tears into her eyes.

 _I have to survive! My little eyas need me to fight for them._

 _Forgive me, My Jane, if I fail in my task. Forgive me, brother, for not being the brother you needed._

 _This one's for you, James. I won't lose a friend this time!_

 _They better not wreck my tower...although, rebuilding could give Pepper more than 12% of it. Aha...that wasn't that funny. It's time to be serious, got to make them proud._

 _Keep fighting...I'm with them until the bitter end. Don't let them see your fear, Tasha. What would Coulson say?_

 _Let her stay safe. She shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous. Don't let her get hurt._

* * *

As Rogue, Hawkeye and Iron Man followed their given orders, Captain America continued to hand out more. "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Swinging Mjölnir, Thor used the momentum to fly into the sky – hitting a few Chitari on his way up. The Captain turned to Widow. "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk..."

The gigantic alter ego whirled round, loosing his focus on Rogue, at the sound of his name. Gesturing towards the swarm, Captain America gave only one command.

"Smash!"

Bruce's alter ego grinned, thoughts flying to the destruction he could rain upon the Chitari. Leaping high, Hulk hit the nearest building – bounding upwards, leaving craters in the brickwork as he began snapping Chitari soldiers in half. Propelling himself off the wall, Hulk dived towards a building on the opposite side of the street. Sending dead Chitari soldiers barrelling into live ones, he scurried up the wall to dodge the oncoming energy fire. Seizing the offensive once more, the emerald giant swung a hand backwards. Dozens of soldiers hit the concrete floor below, lifeless. With raw strength and power, Hulk leapt skyward; hitting a aerial traffic jam of Chitari chariots, before crashing back down to the ground – chariots littering the concrete around him.

Further into the city of destruction, Thor stood atop the Empire State Building. Raising Mjölnir aloft, the Asgardian summoned his strength – calling forth the lightning for which he was famed for. A blinding bolt of lightning erupted forth from the darkened sky, colliding with the legendary hammer. Thor, aiming Mjölnir, redirected and channeled the lightning towards the glaring portal. White-hot energy struck the emerging Chitari soldiers – blasting them back with an immenseshockwave. Convulsions coursed through a horde of foot-soldiers, before their burned bodies hit the floor. Leaping from the top of the Empire State Building, Thor swung Mjölnir – residual lightning striking a Leviathan. The monster exploded.

* * *

Back on board the Helicarrier, Fury witnessed the destruction of New York City from his screens. It made him feel sick that innocents were at risk of being injured in the crossfire. Agent Hill approached the notorious S.H.I.E.L.D director.

"Sir. The council is on."

Face schooled perfectly to blankness, Fury's stomach sank. Pressing a button on screen, he awaited the fallout.

* * *

Atop a tall building, Hawkeye drew and loosed dozens of arrows into the streaming flow of Chitari chariots. Every arrow hit it's mark. Even those he fired without looking hit their mark.

"Stark, Rogue. You've got a lot of strings sticking to your tails," the archer alerted over the coms. Over the coms came the robotic voice of Iron Man.

"Just try and keep them off the streets."

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner."

"I will roger that."

"Ah'll take the stagglers," Rogue announced over the coms.

Following the archer's advice, Iron Man led his tail into tight corners within Hawkeye's view, who fires arrow upon and arrow. Arrows stuck the chariots, causing the Chitari riders to detonate. Rogue twirled around from her perimeter location to see Iron Man outmanoeuvre the last of his tails, sending them flying into the swinging fists of Hulk. Inside the suit, Tony smirked.

"Nice call. What else you got?"

"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th," Hawkeye replied over the coms.

Tony tutted inside the suit. "And he didn't invite me?"

* * *

A few blocks away, a conference room hosted office workers around a table. High-pitched and ear-splitting, a scream outside drew the workers' attention. Rising from the table and walking to the window, the workers became mesmerised by what lied beyond the glass. Before them, separated by only thin glass, was a Chitari Leviathan swimming alongside the building. Suddenly, another noise catches the attention of the worker's. The Hulk crashes through their floor, bounding across the room – before leaping through the glass window onto the jaw of the Leviathan, dragging the creature down. Trying to shake off Hulk, the Leviathan plummeted towards the concrete below.

Black Widow, wielding an energy rifle, found herself taken off her feet by a Chitari soldier. Tiresomely, she frees herself, slashing what she assumes to be the throat. The sound of crunching rubble behind her alerts her to an approaching threat. Grabbing the energy rifle from the floor, the red-head assassin turns to attack. There, before her, was Captain America with his shield aloft. Widow slumped back, exhausted.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," she reasoned, panting. Captain America nodded.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns," she suggested, gesturing to the flying chariots.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though."

Widow backed up, giving her the distance for a running start. Lifting and angling his shield, Captain America looked her dead in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun," Widow replied, an uneasy smile on her dirt-streaked face. Widow sprinted towards Captain America, running up the hood of an abandoned car and jumping onto the vibranium shield – being propelled upwards by the patriot Avenger. Soaring upwards towards a horde of flying Chitari chariots, Widow's eyes widened as she began slowing down. Wind and blood rushed in her ears, as the fear of death struck her heart. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her wrist before she could begin her decent towards the concrete.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance? Up we go, my dear."

Looking up wildly, Widow was greeted by the withered face of Magneto – the master of magnetism. A genuine smile took over Black Widow's tired face, as Magneto rose further into the air and deposited the assassin onto a passing chariot.

Shaking off the shock, Widow returned to her task. Clambering further onto the chariot, she withdrew daggers. Severing the turret shooter's link, she allowed a split second of morbid satisfaction to watch Rogue shred the falling Chitari with her telekinesis. Leaping onto the rider, Widow thrust her knives into it's nervous system. Experimentally twisting them, she maneuvered the rider over to the tip of Stark Tower - Iron Man providing cover for her.

* * *

Rogue whirled around, a scorchingenergy blast skimming her cheek. The scent of her own burnt flesh stung her nose, but there were more important things to worry about. Deep within the depths of her unconscious, a buried and enflamed psyche emerged – attaching itself to another. She _had_ to take a more offensive approach! Summoning the buried psyche of Gambit, Rogue rocketed towards a stray Leviathan at the edge of her perimeter. Landing unsteadily upon the creature's armoured back, she crouched down – staying out of the sight of Chitari soldiers. Hand glowing a bright green, the mutant forced the Leviathan's potential energy to hyper-charge. Straining to charge the entire monster, Rogue found herself tiring. A dribble of blood came from her nose. Unable to hang on to consciousness, she slipped away from the Leviathan – free falling towards the street below.

Hawkeye watched helplessly as Rogue plummeted to the ground. The Leviathan exploding, sending meat raining down on the city. Powerless to help the young woman, he yelled over the coms to Captain America.

"Cap! Rogue's falling! Help her! NOW!"

Captain America, who had been eradicating more Chitari soldiers, looked skyward. His eyes widened. Catching her could kill her. Letting her hit the ground could kill her. Seemingly from nowhere, a leather-clad man leapt from a window and snatched Rogue out of the air – seconds before she hit the ground. Iron Man landed besides Captain America, returning his attention to the battle at hand.

* * *

Rogue's grip of consciousness strengthened, as she opened her eyes to see her saviour. A role that he had become extremely adept at in the time she had known him. Logan 'The Wolverine' Howlett. His eyes rapidly darted across her face, scanning for any sign of pain – ready to give her more of his healing factor. A tearful smile overtook her face.

"Don't cry, kid. Battlefields aren't for tears."

Rogue's smile widened. _Typical Logan, can't handle tears_ , she thought as she clambered to her feet, her exhausted body screaming. Over Logan's shoulder, Rogue spotted a few familiar faces. Sabretooth, green blood already clinging to his hands. Jean Grey, determination flaring in her eyes. Magneto, his cape already slightly singed. Pyro, his cocky smirk in place.

"Where do you want us, Rogue?" Jean asked, balling her fists. Determination shone defiantly in each mutants' eyes – they wouldn't give up without a fight. Rogue's heart swelled. Her family _had_ come to help after all.

* * *

A few blocks over, Iron Man deposited Captain America atop a crushed car. Pointing his hand boosters at the vibranium shield of the patriotic super-soldier, he released a concentrated blast of energy – which reflected off the metal, torching nearby Chitari. The suited hero took flight once again, to destroy more chariots. From above them, Hawkeye looses more arrows. One goes straight through the eye of a Chitari rider, who had been following the airborne Iron Man. Hawkeye smirked.

"Don't thank me then."

* * *

A screeching cry from the sky drew Rogue's attention, as she diverted energy blasts from a small family. Quickly, she leapt at the Chitari soldier and snapped its neck. Taking to the sky, she gasped at what she saw.

Atop a Leviathan, Thor and Hulk fought the deformed Chitari soldiers, tearing them apart with shocking ease. It was effortless for Hulk to breakoff a massive piece of armour and embed it into the gracefully destructive Leviathan. Thor, summoning all his strength, raised Mjölnir drawing lightning to the hammer before swinging it down with a final blow. Spinal cord severed, the Leviathan crashes into a history museum; Rogue not fair behind. Thor and Hulk, still stood up on the slain beast's back, admire their handiwork. Approaching them from behind, Rogue gasps as Hulk's giant fist suddenly punches the Asgardian warrior – who crashes through a wall.

Hulk turns around quickly upon hearing her gasp. As if she wear a doe, he cautiously moved toward her. Bruce's voice threatened him – _if you hurt her, I will kill us both and succeed this time!_ Raising the same hand that had hit Thor, the giant ran his fingertips along her burnt cheek. The little doe flinched slightly but smiled.

"Hurt?" Hulk whispered hoarsely.

"Only a little bit, sweetie," Rogue answered.

"Sorry," Hulk apologised. Yet, deep in his eyes, Rogue could see a multitude of apologises. Cradling his dust-covered cheek, she ran her thumb under his eye. Bruce's eyes stared back before closing, leaning into the gentle touch.

"Ah forgive ya, sweetie. Come on, we gotta get back to helping the others."

* * *

The roof of Stark Tower. That's where he was. Erik Selvig looked around, confused as to how he got there. Looking skyward, he gazed awestruck at the portal.

"Dr. Selvig!"

By the strange machine, stood a red-haired leather-clad woman. Her skin-tight outfit smoking slightly.

"How do I turn it off?!"

* * *

Along Bridge Street, Humvees stood in rows, firing bullets at chariots and Leviathans. Men, beside them, fired at foot soldiers. Captain America ran past the firing Humvees, hitting Chitari soldiers as he went. Over his com, Hawkeye alerted him of a situation.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there."

"I'm on it."

Dozens of civilians were gathered in the bank, quaking in fear. Tension and uncertainty smothered them, as three Chitari soldiers pointed weapons at them. One of them charges a bomb, causing it to give off a beeping sound. Suddenly, Captain America fly in through the window, tossing his shield at the Chitari bomber. The other two soldiers aim their energy rifles, but the super-soldier dives for cover behind an upturned desk before kicking it toward them. Jumping over the desk, the superhero headlocked one alien before elbowing the other over the railing. Desperately, the hostages back further into an alcove. From behind, Captain America feels his helmet being torn off by another Chitari soldier. Beside him, the bomb begins beeping faster.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Captain America ordered, flipping over the Chitari soldier and grabbing his shield. The escaped civilians look up in shock as the super-soldier is thrown through a window by the force of the detonating bomb. Captain America grunts in pain as he crashes onto the roof of an abandoned car. A rescued waitress looks on as Captain America stands up atop the car roof, before she finds herself ushered to safety.

* * *

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision."

"I recognise that the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet..."

" _That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman!_ Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I _will not_ order a nuclear strike against a _civilian population!_ "

"If we can't hold them in the air, we lose everything."

"I send that bird out...we already have."

* * *

Once again driving the hijacked chariot, Black Widow took a burning hit to her side. Looking around, she discovers whose energy fire it was.

"Oh. You."

Behind her, in hot pursuit, was Loki. A wide smirk dominated his face as he made the chariot fire more energy blasts at her. Madly, Black Widow swerved. Downwards they raced, firing and dodging between buildings. Hawkeye caught sight of them, gaping astonished at the aerial race.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Hawkeye queried, with his eyebrow quirked.

"Uh...a little help?!" Black Widow exclaimed over the coms. Loki had closer the gap significantly – within arms reach of her chariot. Hawkeye pushed a button on his bow twice, before notching a new arrow. Aiming directly at Loki's head, he smiled.

"I've got him."

Releasing the bow string, Hawkeye watched as his unique arrow sailed through the air, high above the city towards Loki's head. Quick as a cat, the Asgardian snatches the arrow out of the air – inches from his head. Smirking at the failed attempt on his life by the mortals, Loki turned to look the archer in the eye.

 _ **Boom!**_ The arrow he had so deftly caught, exploded in his hand. The force throwing him back into Stark Tower's penthouse. Hawkeye smirked. _Bet Legolas never did that,_ he thought. Black Widow, muscles coiled, leapt from the hijacked chariot to the penthouse balcony of Stark Tower. Rolling to break her fall, she found Loki's staff within her grasp. Just what she needed.

Gloved hands seized her around her waist, catching her off guard slightly. Familiar white streaks entered her peripheral vision. It was just Rogue.

"You alright, Rogue?" Black Widow asked, genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Ah'm fine. Yah could do with a boost though."

Hoisting her team mate into the air with her, Rogue kept an ear out on Loki in the penthouse.

* * *

As Loki gathered himself, he approached the spot where he had dropped his staff, still shocked by what had just happened. But alas, it was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, the Avengers' monstrous beast leapt onto the balcony before him, kicking him squarely in the chest – sending him hurtling through the glass window. Loki hit the wall, causing it to crack under the duress of his momentum. The Hulk began running towards him, ready for a second attack. The Asgardian trickster stumbled to his feet in a flurry of broken glass – standing up to the Hulk.

"ENOUGH!" Loki roared in frustration, "YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED-"

Loki's deranged soliloquy was cut short, as Hulk seized him by the legs and began smashing him against the floor repeatedly. _He helped hurt Rogue!_ Bruce Banner roared, _No one should hurt her!_ Caving beneath the rage of seeing a pure innocent soul injured by Loki's insanity.

But in the deep recesses of his mind, a new voice emerged. An ancient voice that carried tremendous strength.

"Young one," the voice spoke, "would Rogue wish for you to taint your soul by slaying this foe? Would killing him confirm your belief of being a monster?"

Hulk halted in his movements. The ancient voice was right. Rogue was the only one who saw him as more than a monster. Dropping the real monster to the ground, he turned away as Loki sunk into one of his body indents.

"Puny god," Hulk growled, walking away from the battered Asgardian. A slight smirk crept onto his face as he heard Loki whimper in pain.

* * *

Thor, his Asgardian strength beginning to wane, swung Mjölnir from his place on a chariot. Striking multiple Chitari riders with his hammer, he was shocked to suddenly be struck from the side; as a Leviathan rammed through a building to his left - sending him tumbling down to where Captain America and a furred man held the fort against Chitari soldiers.

Iron Man swooped down, flying alongside the Leviathan, scanning for a soft spot. Taking a chance, he aimed his laser booster at it's armoured side. Nothing. Not so much as a scratch.

"Sir, we will lose power before you cut through that shell," JARVIS informed his creator. Rocketing forward ahead, the suited genius turned to face the oncoming beast like a matador.

"JARVIS. You ever hear the tale of Jonah?" Iron Man asked rhetorically.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model, sir." JARVIS replied.

Racing towards the Leviathan, Iron Man began unleashing every arsenal his scarlet suit had. The beast opened its mouth, revealing a dark cavern. Not stopping, he punched through the dark space, bursting out the other end – leaving the Leviathan to collapse. His suit lights began flickering before going out completely, sending him to the street. Winded, Tony looked up with an overwhelming sigh as a small band of Chitari soldiers rush at him, their energy rifles aimed at his chest.

* * *

From his building perch, Hawkeye turned to notch an arrow to realise he was out. _Typical,_ he thought, _the only archer to run out of arrows!_ Wielding his bow like a bo staff, he knocked back some stealthy Chitari soldiers, before yanking his last arrow from the body of a nearby Chitari soldier. Notching his now modified arrow, he dived down the building before firing his grappling arrow up into the side of it. Falling down, Hawkeye harnessed the momentum to swing himself through a building window.

"Cap? I'm out of arrows, where do you want me?" Hawkeye asked, scanning the chaos on the ground.

He could see everything clear as day. A young man, no older than Rogue, expertly warped huge flames into animals – sending them into a group of Chitari, as an elderly woman clung to the back of his shirt. An elderly gentleman contorted cars and broken metal into a shield, protecting dozens of police officers from energy blasts. Hawkeye mistook a scarlet-head woman for Black Widow as she round-housed a Chitari soldier while holding a toddler. A pair of charging men, both clad in leather stained with green blood, slashed their way through dozens of Chitari in a few seconds. It became very obvious to him. They were mutants.

"Help get the civilians to safety," came the order. Nodding to himself, the archer planned how to get down.

* * *

Rogue and Black Widow approached Dr Selvig, slumped against one of the walls, and the CMS machine. Rogue could see where Hulk had ended up, taking on more Chitari soldiers a few buildings over.

"The Tesseract's energy is increasing," Selvig informed them. No sooner had the words left his lips, a surge of energy shot up causing the portal to flare and grow.

"Doctor, I got the scepter," Black Widow revealed, holding it up. Even now, away from it's owner, the staff glinted threateningly. Rogue took a step back. She had seen the power it had over the most gentle of people. Her friend, sensing her unease, silently nodded in her direction. Taking flight, she sent a quick _thank you_ to Widow, before racing to Hulk.

* * *

Grabbing the alien soldiers by their heads, Hulk keeps up a brisk pace. Grab. Smash. Next. Like a steady stream, more keep coming – flooding the building's roof. In the sky, corralling him into a corner, were hundreds of chariots and riders. Like a caged animal, Hulk swung wildly. However, the chariots and foot-soldiers began firing energy rifles.

The blasts hit his green skin, leaving it red to the touch as flesh burnt to the third degree. Before, the energy blasts had felt like a light rain; now, they snatched roars of pain. The Chitari moved in closer, their twisted faces distorting even more at the thought of killing this massive hero. Suddenly, a burning light materialised above the green beast. Blinding them. Scorching them. Turning them to ash.

Hovering above the alter ego of her sweet physicist, Rogue forced the screams back. He was being hurt. Her misunderstood giant. Coiling her muscles ready to take on the battalion of Chitari, she found herself passenger in her own mind as one more powerful thrust itself to the forefront of her mind. All she saw was a blinding light, shaped like a phoenix, in her mind and in the light that burst forth from her pores.

Rogue watched as the entire battalion burnt. She watched them scream in pain. It was dark, yet it was fitting for such monsters. The ashes of the Chitari battalion blew away, like leaves in the wind. Gaining control of her body once more, Rogue fought the call of unconsciousness long enough to land besides Hulk. Her body crumpled, spent, in front of her giant – his eyes following her. Gathering her into his massive arms, Hulk pressed his ear against her chest. And waited. _There_! A faint heartbeat! A shallow breath!

She had saved him. But nearly killed herself in the process.

* * *

A lone pilot waits in his cockpit, listening to the orders being given to him.

"Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order, 7 ALPHA 11."

"7 ALPHA 11 confirmed. Prepare for take-off."

While he didn't like the idea, he had his orders. Igniting his engine, he prepared to follow those orders.

* * *

"Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take-off is _not_ authorised!" Agent Hill practically cried over the S.H.I.E.L.D coms.

* * *

Director Fury, in all his rage, sprinted out onto the Helicarrier deck – an airtronic RPG-7 over his shoulder. Aiming and firing, Fury ground his teeth together as the jet's tail end is hit, only to skid off towards the edge. The pilot completely unharmed. Racing past him, another 7 ALPHA 11 takes off into the sky. Fury, in utter shock, stares into the distance. There was nothing he could do to stop the nuclear strike on the Island of Manhattan.

* * *

 **AN4: And there is one last chapter of the battle still to come, just to round it off before aftermath of the battle is revealed. And to reader** _ **Rayne Arianna Maranochi,**_ **patience was the key! Of course she was going to see members of the X-Men again! It's their world too.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I don't own Marvel.**

 **AN2: The majority of this chapter was written to stop myself from crying at the news of Kenny Baker's death. RIP Kenny, you have been immortalised as R2-D2 in the hearts of every sci-fi fan in the last two generations.**

 **AN3: This chapter rounds up the Battle of New York, and introduces a potential idea that I have for a spinoff one shot. So, keep your eyes peeled for a familiar face for X-Men comic fans.**

* * *

The battle still waged, and each of the Avengers and X-Men were exhausted. Yet, despite screaming muscles and burns, they continued to give it their all. The Chitari kept coming, the horde occasionally thinning – only to surge in size after a few seconds. Civilians were still at risk of grievous harm, every one terrified that this day would be their last.

Tony, reasonably protected inside his suit, took hits from all angles – watching as the suit's defence decreased.

"Stark, you hearing me?" Fury's voice broke through the screaming and explosions. The news he delivered shook the hero to his core. " We have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?" Tony asked, fearful of the answer. He knew it wouldn't be a simple missile; it would be nuclear. To wipe out every trace of the Chitari from New York City, to leave behind ashes of a city.

"Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out that missile."

Pushing past the pain, Iron Man shot as many Chitari soldiers as the suit could easily sustain. He needed to get to that missile. He had to help save the city! Flames erupted in his peripheral vision, racing past him like lions, consuming the Chitari. A guy, no older than Rogue, stepped up next to him.

"I've got this! Go help the others!"

Nodding his thanks at the fire-wielding stranger, Iron Man ordered JARVIS to put everything the suit had into the thrusters. Rocketed skywards, he raced to find the missile.

* * *

Side by side, two formidable warriors battled. Thor and Captain America swung round, tossing their respected weapons. The crowd of twisted and mangled flesh thinned drastically. Reaching to catch their weapons, they found themselves struck in the chests with energy blasts – propelling them further down the street.

Throwing out a hand in an attempt to summon Mjölnir, Thor stumbled to his feet. Mjölnir didn't come. Instead, a tiny pink-haired girl appeared beside him. Bony protrusions littered her arms and little face, some pushing through the torn skirt and top. A shy, yet terrified, smile greeted him as she raised her clenched fist towards him. There, in her delicate clutch, was Mjölnir. Crouching down, he let her place it in his giant hand.

"Thank you," Thor whispered, a small smile on his face.

Pushing her behind his massive form, shielding her from any stray energy blasts, the Asgardian swung his hammer into a broken car. Flipping through the air, the car crushed the last few Chitari on the street. Feet from him, Captain America tried to get up – struggling with the new pain in his torso. Gathering the small girl in his arms, Thor strode to his ally to help him back on his feet. Raising his shield, Captain America looked at the tiny child in the Asgardian warrior's arms.

"What's your name?" Steve asked, taking in her malnourished form.

"Sarah," the little girl whispered back. The monsters were big and scary, and they had hurt some of her friends. As if sensing her fear, Thor ran a hand down her back in an attempt of Midgardian comfort. Running up to them, Hawkeye panted – looking worse for wear.

"My name is Steve, and this is Thor and Clint. But you can't tell anyone our names, okay?" Steve told tiny Sarah. She nodded, giving a shy wave at Hawkeye, who waved back and pulled a funny face. At the sound of her giggle, Steve nodded to the archer.

"Clint is going to take you somewhere safe, so that you don't get hurt. Can you go with Clint for me?" Steve asked. Looking to Thor, Sarah waited for a nod that she would be alright. Gently, the god of thunder surrendered her to Hawkeye; watching as the archer ran towards safety. A look of worry passed over Thor's face.

"She'll be fine," Captain America reassured. Thor nodded, she would be fine.

"You ready for another bout?" Thor asked, twisting Mjölnir in his hand. Captain America chuckled.

"What? You gettin' sleepy?"

* * *

Atop the roof of Stark Tower, Selvig had gone back into scientist mode as he typed away on his laptop. Looking to the Black Widow, he nodded once. The assassin positioned Loki's sceptre, before slowly breaking into the force field surrounding the Tesseract. Mere centimetres from touching the Tesseract, Black Widow shouted over the coms.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

Newly awakened, Rogue struggled to her feet; Hulk hovering next to her, ready to catch her should she fall. Simultaneously,Rogue and Captain America yelled, relieved that the battle was close to an end.

"Do it!"

"No, wait!" Iron Man shouted over the coms. Rogue listened in, her throat hoarse.

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in! It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

* * *

Iron Man raced towards the missile, coming at it from behind. Slicing through the air, the missile continued on its trajectory – a huge bullseye on New York City. Grabbing it tightly from behind, Iron Man wrenched the missile off its course with a mighty effort. Steering from behind, he accelerated rapidly.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Captain America asked, questioning Tony's sanity.

"Don't do it, Tony!" Rogue screamed hoarsely over the coms. Tears burst into Tony's eyes at the desperation in Rogue's voice. She didn't want to lose her friend. Sky and city blurring, Iron Man levelled up with the portal before disappearing into the black abyss of space.

"Sir, shall I call Miss Potts?" JARVIS asked. Pepper's face appeared inside the helmet. Tony's heart jerked painfully. The woman he loved more than himself. The woman who saw past his arrogance. The woman who soothed his anxiety. The woman he had to now say goodbye too.

"You might as well."

* * *

Back on Earth, the Avengers watched in shock as Tony guided the missile into the portal. Rogue screamed as he sacrificed himself to save humanity. She understood. Understood the pain at the loss of a friend, being unable to say goodbye.

Suddenly, all the Chitari began to drop like flies. Shaking as they crumpled to the ground. Leviathans plummeted from the air, colliding with buildings. The Chitari, the threat, laid lifeless on the destroyed streets of New York City. The Avengers froze. Looking at the portal, unsure if Tony could make it back through. Still holding the sceptre in shaking hands, Black Widow shifted around. Waiting.

"Come on, Stark..."

Rogue, leaning heavily on Hulk, closed her eyes. Trying to reach for Tony's mind. Her friend _had_ to make it! _He has to make it!_ Rogue thought.

Thor and Captain America watched as the supernova explosion inside the portal raced towards Earth. Thor nodded to Steve. The patriotic hero had to break his promise to Bucky. Today, he would lose another friend.

"Close it." Captain America ordered Black Widow.

Without hesitating, Black Widow sharply pulled the sceptre free from the force field. The Tesseract turning off its energy beam. The vast portal began closing in on itself; a small figure being hurled backwards. Tony! But he was plummeting to the earth.

"Son of a gun!" Steve smiled, clapping his hands. The smile quickly slipped from its place. Tony was still falling. And he wasn't doing anything about it.

"He's not slowing down..." Thor said, swinging Mjölnir around.

Suddenly, Hulk leapt off a building's roof. Snagging the battered Iron Man out of the air, they both crashed and slid down an opposite building. Twisting his body around, Hulk collided with the concrete. Tossing Iron Man off his chest, Hulk clambered to his feet – turning round to see a red-haired woman helping his fragile doe, before he gathered her into his huge arms.

Thor and Captain America sprinted to Tony's suit. The Asgardian tore off Tony's helmet. Beneath the metal plating, he laid motionless. Eyes closed, he looked peaceful amongst the city's chaos. Thor and Steve stand, unsure of what to do. Tears cleaned the dust from her burns as Rogue wept over the loss of her friend. Seeing the heartache it caused her, Hulk put her down – where Thor held onto her arm to steady her, Jean on her other side. Hulk, accumulating Bruce's anger at Tony for making Rogue cry, roared in the peaceful face of Tony.

Startling awake, the unmasked Iron Man panted as his lungs began working at full capacity.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?!" Tony exclaimed, panicking slightly. He didn't want another man kissing him back to life. Gross! A beat later, Steve laughed lightly.

"We won..." he laughed in disbelief. Rogue smiled. _They were alright!_

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day," Tony rambled, putting his near-death experience to the back of his mind. "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thor reminded. Looking towards Stark Tower, the faces of the Avengers hardened.

"And then shawarma after," Tony stated. It would be a great meal to end the day with.

* * *

Slowly dragging himself onto a step, Loki took a few deep breaths as his body screamed in bone shattering agony. He looked and felt like a broken rag doll. But he was free from the hold of The Other. Taking another deep breath, he sensed that he was being watched. Turning, Loki found the Avengers staring at him – fury etched on each of their faces. Stark had been right. _I did piss off every single one of them,_ he thought.

Hawkeye had an arrow aimed at his head; Black Widow had her gun. Hulk snarled, whilst Rogue held what was once his sceptre – his brother Thor held the Tesseract. Behind the underestimated Avengers, stood another small group. Two feral looking men plastered up to their shoulders in Chitari blood flexed claws dangerously; whilst the woman supported the elder man as the youngest morphed fire into vague representatives of his former children. Whilst his mind was free from Thanos' control, he still viewed them as freaks of nature.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink." Loki smiled weakly, knowing that nothing he said would change their minds. He had threatened Midgard. And now, he would have to pay penitence for it.

Hulk snorted at the embodiment of mischief. Rogue smiled at the giant, before placing a hand on Natasha's shoulder. The assassin lowered her weapon, before signalling Clint to do the same. Crouching before Loki, the white-striped mutant presented her gloveless hand. Taking it as a sign of redemption, Loki grasped the small hand – only to find himself falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he awoke, Loki found himself in a cylindrical glass room on a couch. Well, the "room" resembled more of a two-story small house. Equipped with a bathroom and kitchen, Loki found himself confused at the accommodations he had been provided.

"They wanted to kill ya," came a voice to his left. Turning to face the speaker, his clear eyes saw Rogue – who sat on a chair.

"I figured as much from the murderous looks," Loki muttered. "How did I get here?"

"Ah wouldn't let them kill ya. So...I knocked ya out. Three days. Thas how long ya was out. Tony had this built and it is ya new home. At least for the next few weeks, whilst Bruce and Tony sort out the mess ya made of the Tesseract."

"Are you waiting for an apology or a sign of my gratitude?"

"Neither, Ah'm waiting to see if mah hunch was right. Ah'll see ya later."

And like a breeze, Rogue stood and left Loki alone in his cell. Leaving him pondering what her 'hunch' had been.

* * *

Three days. The team of mutants fractured; Jean and Sabretooth returned to the X-Mansion with a frail Magneto, leaving Pyro and Logan to help with the Tower's clean up. Jean had refused to take "no" for an answer, as she demanded that Rogue visit the X-Men. Rogue had agreed, with the condition of after normality had settled once again in New York.

Three days the Avengers put off giving into exhaustion. Refusing to settle into a corner to sleep, until the Stark Tower had become home to a holding cell for Loki. Hulk had receded back into the depths of Bruce's psyche after the first 24 hours, leaving a blushing and yawning scientist holding torn pants in place. Pyro had given Bruce the shirt off his back, whilst Tony had found a pair of pants for him. Thor paced, not understanding enough about Midgardian technology to assist in the construction of the cell. Only Steve and Clint knew what he was thinking about – a tiny pink-haired girl, that Mjölnir had deemed worthy.

Rogue sat unmoving, on a lump of what used to be the "TV wall" according Tony. None of her psyches working. Her head was strangely silent. For the first time in a few years, Rogue could hear her own thoughts. But her thoughts revolved around how she had almost died. Again. Natasha pushed Bruce towards Rogue on the second day.

"She needs help," the assassin whispered, as she placed a first-aid kit into his hands. "Help my friend."

No words passed between them. Bruce only remembered fragments of the Battle, having been protected by the Hulk. But he remembered the voice and the panic he felt when she almost died saving him. Sitting beside her, he opened the first-aid pack – and gently dabbed at a burn on her jaw. Turning her head slightly, Rogue studied Bruce's face. The concentration to be gentle – so much like Hulk when he touched her. It was like he thought he could still hurt her at any moment.

Pushing his hand away from her face, she didn't see the fleeting look of resignation in his eyes; laying her head on his shoulder, she missed the resignation get swept away by shock. All before he leaned his head on hers, closed his eyes and basked in the willing closeness.

* * *

 **AN4: Thank you to guest reviewer** _ **chante**_ **for her input. She thinks I should try writing a Rogue X Thor story, so I'll see what springs to mind.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I don't own Marvel. But I did officially get into university, which I wasn't allowed to enjoy.**

 **AN2: So...recap! The Battle of New York ended in the last chapter, and Loki has been contained in a cell at Stark Tower (similar to Magneto's cell in** _ **Days of Future Past**_ **). It's been four days now since the battle ended, and the aftermath has just begun.**

 **AN3: Funeral alert. Today, we lay to rest Phil Coulson.**

* * *

 _ **Third night (Post Battle) -**_

The sound of a scream startled everyone awake. Rogue darted out of one of the few undamaged bedrooms, past Steve, Thor and Bruce. Still exhausted after a few hours sleep, she didn't take a second to revel in her skin's freedom. Clad in a vest top and shorts, she ran for the bedroom at the end of the hall. Throwing the door open, Rogue found herself dragged into Tony's room by Natasha.

"It's a nightmare," she explained, "I can't wake him up."

Rogue nodded, understanding instantly. She, too, had nightmares. Most weren't hers, and she was thankful that her psyches had begun returning. They would keep the images of the Chitari at bay, as she relived Logan and Erik's worst memories. Weapon X and Auschwitz. She kneeled beside him. Summoning as much of Jean's psyche as her exhausted mind could manage, Rogue delved into Tony's nightmare with him.

* * *

 _Drifting. Weightless. Darkness. Fear. They attacked Rogue from all sides. Complete darkness enshrouded her body, devoid of the signature pinprick stars of the Milky Way galaxy. Her body threatened to tumble through the void as she fought to find Tony in the frigid vacuum of space. It was completely foreign. Entirely alien. A shudder ripped through her body. The emptiness struck her to her core. The feelings of loneliness and isolation threatened to smother her._

 _Bursting through the suffocating emotions of Tony's dream, Rogue spotted Tony to her right. The missile abandoned on his shoulder. Pushing towards him, she watched him stare off – frozen in place. Turning her head, Rogue saw the nightmare._

 _An armada. Chitari Leviathans and chariots swamped in comparison to the clustered ships. The grotesque aliens moving freely, almost swimmingly between the ships. Bursting into life, the ships dived towards the portal. Disappearing into New York City. Disappearing to enslave and eradicate humanity._

* * *

Gasping for air, Rogue found herself back in Tony's room. Natasha was instantly by her side, supporting the swaying mutant. Tony was sat bolt upright in bed, arc reactor bathing the room in its blue glow.

"I'm alright," Tony muttered, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "Go get some sleep, I'll be fine."

Natasha helped Rogue to her feet, steadying her when she swayed slightly. Waving a hand dismissively, the younger woman stared Tony down. He wasn't alright. Actually, none of them were alright. The scars were physical and mental. And they were still raw.

Natasha departed from the room, leaving Rogue alone with Tony. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pondered how to help her friend get some sleep.

"The nightmares won't go away," she abruptly found herself saying. "They stay with ya, apart of ya psyche. Tony, those feelings ya had in that dream...they'll consume ya. But for now...I'll stand guard."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, as he laid back in bed.

"Tonight, Ah'm gonna make sure ya get some sleep. And we'll go from there. Don't argue with me, Tony Howard Stark. Ya nearly died!"

"So did you. Why? Why is my sleep more important?"

"Ya mah friend. This is what friends are supposed to do. Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

* * *

 _ **Fourth Day (Post Battle) –**_

Rogue, true to her word, stayed at Tony's bedside all night. Lost in her head and prodding her sore burns, she wondered why they hadn't healed. Tony hadn't been awoken by another nightmare; leaving her the least rested Avenger.

Today, everyone needed their strength. Today was the day that Agent Philip Coulson was laid to rest. Her first friend in this new life. And as quickly as he came into it, he was gone. Today, she said goodbye to a courageous man.

Rising from her perch on Tony's bed, Rogue crept out into the hall of the freshly repaired penthouse. Sat on the couch, looking bizarre out of his home world garb and in pyjamas, was Thor. His blonde hair was tied back, and his frame encased in fleece pyjamas. A pensive look overtook his face. Sitting opposite him on the pouffe, Rogue rested her none-burnt cheek on her hand.

"What are ya thinking about?" Rogue asked quietly. Thor visibly jumped at the sound of her voice. A quick half-smile came to his face, before disappearing.

"A little girl I met during the battle. She picked up Mjölnir, and handed it to me so that I could continue to fight. Her name was Sarah. Steve said she must be homeless because her clothing was 'ratty and torn'." Thor answered. Not versed in Norse folklore and Asgardian history, Rogue looked confused at his explanation.

"Only those that Mjölnir deems worthy can possess the power of Thor," he explained. Rogue nodded.

"But your power doesn't come from a mythical weapon," Rogue stated, "It comes from within you. Sarah must have had the same inner strength that you possess."

"I wish to find Sarah. If Captain America was indeed correct about her lack of a home, then we could provide her with one." Thor revealed, a contagious smile overtaking his face. Hope flared in his tired eyes. A welcome distraction for all of them.

"Ah think that is a brilliant idea," Rogue smiled, "Ah'll help ya find her if you'd like."

Thor nodded. "I would appreciate your assistance."

* * *

Simple. That was how to describe Agent Philip Coulson's funeral. Gathering in their hundreds, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D mourned the loss of one of the agency's best agent. Trainees and younger agents let tears fall freely. Older agents kept a tighter rein on their tears, a few occasionally falling.

Sombre. Tears collided with mourners faces, masking tears. Umbrellas had been forgone. Phil loved the rain. Carrying his coffin to his final resting place, had been reserved for the Avengers. Their exhausted bodies trembled under the emotional strain of burying their friend. Heads bowed, the rain stung their burns as they placed his coffin on a stand.

Nick Fury gave a robotic summary of Phil's life, hiding his own grief. Turning to the Avengers, he nodded. They were asked to give a eulogy, but no one made a sign of moving. Stepping forward to Phil's coffin, Rogue twisted her hands together.

"Phil was a friend to all of us. But he was mah first friend in _this_ life. When Ah was so frail that Ah couldn't dress myself...he helped me. Blushing and avoiding eye contact the whole time. He would always check in on me; share stories from visiting the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Last time, it had been that someone had called him 'dad' by accident. We laughed so hard..." Rogue smiled fondly, placing her hand on the white coffin. Tears stung her eyes. "He...he had such faith in everyone he ever met. Saw their potential even if they thought they had none. Ah just wish that he could see how much he meant to everyone."

Reaching into her blazer pocket, Rogue extracted a toy car. A red Chevrolet Corvette. Just like Lola. Carefully balancing it on the simple white coffin, she let the tears fall. Her friend was really gone. Returning to her place beside Bruce, she watched as Steve approached the coffin – a small box in his grasp. A warm hand encased her gloved hand. Looking at Bruce, she gave him a sad smile as Steve began his eulogy.

"I didn't know Agent Coulson as well as some of you. But what I do know, was that his bravery and loyalty never faltered. His sacrifice for his home was the rallying cry for us to fight. He may not have fought beside us...but he _was_ an Avenger." Steve said. Placing the small box beside Rogue's toy car, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to know you more. I signed those trading cards you showed me...I should have done it sooner."

One by one, every mourner placed a token on Phil's coffin. Pictures, flowers and the occasional bullet casing found themselves covering the wet grass around the coffin. Every mourner surrounded Phil's grave as it was lowered into the ground along with the tokens. The twenty – one gun salute began; every agent, every scientist and every civilian saluted the fallen agent.

* * *

 _ **Fourth night (Post Battle) –**_

Grief clung to each of them like a pungent odour. Bruce could see it rolling off each of them. But Rogue seemed completely cocooned in grief. No words were shared. Bruce watched as Rogue patted Tony on the shoulder; reminding him that if he had a nightmare, her door was open. Thor placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Get some rest, my friend. You need it," the Asgardian whispered.

Bruce hung his head in shame as Thor retreated to his room. He knew that a thin layer of dust had probably fallen upon his room, and had he not asked JARVIS to keep his secret, then Tony and Rogue would be on his case.

Rogue stayed awake, tucked away in a sofa corner waiting for the sun to rise. Waiting for Tony's terrified screams. Visibly jumping at the sound of her cell phone, Rogue took the chance to look at the time. 2:21 am. _Must be an emergency,_ she thought as she answered the phone.

"Rogue? Are you there?" Professor Xavier asked, a mournful undertone in his voice.

"Yeah, Ah'm here. Is everything alright?"

"I was asked to inform you," the professor began, "Erik Lehnsherr passed away a few hours ago."

"Professor...Ah'm so sorry. It's mah fault," Rogue cried, tears stinging her eyes. The master of magnetism had sacrificed himself to help save the world.

"It is _not_ your fault, Rogue. He knows...he knew that he didn't have long left in this world. I think that he wished to atone for his past crimes." Xavier explained, "He wished for me to tell you that he felt guilty for almost killing you when you were 17. And I have to send something to you after his funeral."

"When is his funeral?" Rogue asked quietly, still trying to process the passing of the eldest mutant she knew.

"In a few days," came the reply.

"Can...would it be alright..." she tried to ask.

"Of course you can come," Xavier said, completely understanding what she wanted to ask.

"Thank you," she sobbed. The call ended soon after. Tears dried on her cheeks as the sobs subsided. Damaged Magneto. He was now with his mother and father. Rogue allowed her mind to go blank, preventing it from looping Erik's memories in her grief.

Startling from her exhausted and empty mind, the muffled sound of a woman screaming forced the mutant to her feet. Barrelling into Clint at the open bedroom door, she took in the sight of her friend. Even when caught in the clutches of a terrifying nightmare, Natasha still managed to cover the screams and whimpers of fear. Burying her face into her pillow, the assassin's body curled into a ball – as if to physically protect herself from the nightmare.

"ya ne mogu vam pomoch' . YA ne dostatochno sil'ny!" Natasha cried out. (I can't help you. I'm not strong enough!)

Clint didn't dare approach the bed, but Rogue did. Shaking her friend's shoulder, she found a gun to her throat. Natasha's eyes darted around wildly, her confused mind struggling to piece reality back together. Reacting, Rogue touch her bare hand to her friend's cheek – waiting for the pull of her powers. But it didn't come. Her exhaustion had begun to inhibit her primary power.

"Nat? Can ya hear me?" Rogue asked, not moving. Clint held his breath, slowly placing his hand on the assassin's gun.

Pushing gently, he lowered the gun – muzzle pointing into the mattress. Kneeling between the two women, he found himself a leaning post for them both. Natasha buried her face in Clint's neck as she silently cried. Rogue just rested her head on his shoulder before patting his arm. Rising to her feet, she left best friends alone.

* * *

Bruce sat alone. Physically alone. Yet, mentally...the 'Other Guy' was with him. Curled along the wall, surrounded by glass and chrome, he imprisoned himself. Bruce told himself that it was out of fear. Fear that he would hurt his friends. Fear that he would hurt Rogue. But, it was really out of his own fear.

For years, he had kept the Hulk buried. Tucked away to protect everyone. The hours he had fought as Hulk, left the monster wanting more. He wanted out. It was terrifying. Being able to feel the monster beneath his skin, as it coiled his muscles, wanting to burst free. Looking down at his shaking hands, Bruce watched as his pigmentation darkened in places – becoming green before his eyes.

He was fearful to close his eyes, and awaken as the Hulk. Sleep would have to wait. Wait until he had a better leash on the Hulk.

* * *

 _ **Fifth day (Post Battle) –**_

Muscles in her hands spasmed as she watched the media footage. Relived the terror and fear of the Chitari invasion. So many lives forever altered. Phil and Erik were amongst the few casualties.

She had since covered the mirror in her room. Not that she slept in there. It was becoming increasingly difficult to disguise her lack of sleep. Five days without sleep. Yet, instead of giving into the lethargy, she cared for her team. Her friends. Her family. They needed her.

The battle had unearthed memories that plagued the seemingly strongest of her team, affecting their nightmares. Tony's childhood loneliness preventing him from releasing the missile. Natasha's time in the Red Room; leaving her a terrified little girl unable to fight the monsters in the dark. Seeing the cracks forming, Rogue could see facades crumbling.

No one really slept. Rogue hadn't for five days. Clint, Natasha and Tony hadn't for four days. She didn't know about Thor, Steve and Bruce. Bruce...she hardly saw him in the evenings. She would see him stand in the hallway but never saw him enter his room.

"He doesn't sleep in his room," Clint's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Who?" Rogue asked.

"Dr Banner. He hasn't even stepped foot in it."

"But, why?"

"Maybe his nightmares keep him awake. Just like yours keep you from closing your eyes. Instead, I think he locks himself away, whilst you tear yourself apart – trying to help everyone. Think about it."

And with that, Clint left the room. Pondering what he had said, Rogue turned away from the monitors. She didn't know how to turn off the advanced technology. They all needed help. They needed to talk.

* * *

 **AN4: The next chapter begins the start of the healing process. And the quest to find Sarah will begin. I'm not going to add Magneto's funeral to the next chapter, I might do it as a oneshot.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I don't own Marvel. Wow, this is the most I've updated since starting this story.**

 **AN2: Feeling neglected here readers...where are my reviews? They let me know that you are stilling liking the story, and if I don't reach at least 65 reviews after this chapter...then, I'll put this story on hiatus and work on another one. You have been warned hunties.**

 **AN3: This will be the last chapter for a while, whilst I settle into a university routine. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Sixth Day (Post Battle):**_

Her plan was ready. Dominating the centre of the penthouse lounge stood four boxes and upturned tables. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Rogue waited seconds before her team rushed into the room. Natasha and Clint were waiting to battle an enemy; Thor, Steve and Tony each had their signature weapons at the ready. Bruce emerged from the stairwell, worry across his face.

The looks of worry disappeared, being replaced by exhausted, but hysterical laughter as the first water balloon collided with Thor's face. A sinister smirk overtook Natasha's face as she connected the dots. Sprinting to the boxes, she withdrew a water gun. Pulling the trigger, she squirted water directly at Steve's face.

"We all need to have a bit of fun," Rogue explained, withdrawing another water gun from the box.

Everyone jumped in, gathering water balloons and ducking for cover behind the tables. Three distinct groups formed. Rogue paired up with Thor and Steve; Clint and Natasha put their training into practice, whilst Tony and Bruce calculated how to hit the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Thor squealed as Bruce managed to hit his hair with a balloon. Tony gaped as Rogue burst a balloon over his head, after sneaking up on him. Clint and Natasha fired balloons and water at each other between shooting at Steve and Bruce. Laughter filled the penthouse. Eventually, however, exhaustion took over. Rogue panted, leaning heavily against Steve. Tony began yawning, whilst Clint began scanning for places to sleep.

"I propose a puppy pile," Tony yawned, "I'm going for a shower...and then I'm sleeping in Bruce's room. He has the biggest bed."

Everyone divided off, heading to their rooms for showers. Leaving burst balloons everywhere. They would tidy up tomorrow.

* * *

Bruce entered his bedroom. A thin layer of dust had begun to gather on the bedsheets of his super king – size bed. Quickly, he threw up the bedsheets – flicking of the dust and letting the duvet fall crumpled to the mattress. The illusion that he had slept in his room created, Bruce headed for the shower. His burns had healed more than Rogue's own. It was strange that her injuries had yet to start healing.

A quick shower to avoid the tempting mental imagery that wanted to form, and clad in lounge pants with a white long – sleeved top, Bruce stared at the bed. He had become accustomed to the hard walls and floor of the spare cell. But he had to pretend that he slept in the bed every night.

The light knock at the door was his cue. The charade was on. Opening the door, Bruce was taken aback by the tired eyes of Rogue. Almost a week old, her burns still looked fresh when compared to his own puckering scars. Her hair was tired back into a loose ponytail, her unique stripes making her look like a skunk. Bruce smiled at the sight of her adorable nightwear – a pair of Tony's old sweatpants and a large Captain America shirt.

"It used to be Phil's shirt," she whispered, catching him looking at the shirt. Bruce stayed silent. He knew that she had taken the agent's death the hardest, had been the closest to him besides Natasha and Clint. Gesturing her to come in, he mentally prayed for strength. She crossed the threshold to his room, discreetly trying to hide a yawn.

"You haven't been sleeping," both heroes started, before blushing lightly. Bruce gestured for her to continue. Rogue shook her head, gesturing for him to continue talking.

"Tony said you haven't been taking care of yourself," Bruce began, "He said that...you've been focused on everyone else. And we've been selfish enough to allow you to do that."

Rogue smiled sadly. She hadn't been sleeping. But, then again, neither had Bruce. Looking around the room, avoiding eye contact, she observed the little dust bunnies on the floor.

"But I've been the most selfish of all. You saved my life, and nearly died in the process. And all I've done for you, is a bit of first aid and hiding away. I ashamed that my focus was solely on myself; I should be begging , on my knees, for your forgiveness." Bruce apologised, hanging his head in shame. He didn't know what they were, but he wasn't a very good one.

A bare hand touched his cheek, brushing the dark circle under his eye. Momentarily, he sunk into the gentle touch – embraced it's warming effect. Yet, his mind jolted him into thought. Snapping his eyes up to Rogue's enchanting emeralds, he held the scientific thoughts back. _She looks so relaxed,_ he thought.

Allowing herself a brief vulnerability, Rogue had closed her eyes. Every fibre of her being sang out at the first touch. For the first time in years, she was enjoying physical contact. Bruce had only one possible explanation – she was more exhausted than previously thought, and her powers had stopped working.

The quiet pair jumped apart abruptly at the obnoxious knock on the door. The shared vulnerability disappeared. Diving to the dust covered window seat, Rogue assumed a faux position of comfort. Rain had started to tumble from the sky outside, signalling the start of a storm. Bruce opened the door, tightening his grip on the Hulk – desperate to break free in his exhausted state.

Tony swaggered into the room, yawning loudly. Following behind him, was Thor and Steve. Clint dropped into the room from the air vent, landing squarely on the bed. All of them were wearing sweatpants and a rainbow plethora of shirts. Clint wore his trademark purple, Steve and Tony wore blue and red respectively, whilst Thor wore bright yellow. Natasha entered the room, sliding between the closing door and the frame, clutching a tray with huge mugs of hot chocolate.

"Nat! You are a genius!" Tony sang, climbing into the centre of the bed, pushing Clint out of it in the process. Thor perched himself on the edge before falling backwards across Tony's feet, dragging Steve down with him.

"Where are we all laying then? Tony seems to have monopolised the middle," Rogue asked. She sidestepped Natasha, and pulled Steve up off the bed. Bruce noticed the sudden appearance of gloves.

"This _is_ a puppy pile," Clint responded as he snuggled up to Tony's side, "We just cuddle."

* * *

Needless to say, it took a while to relax and succumb to sleep. Eventually, Natasha curled up on one side of the bed, wedging Rogue between her and Bruce. Clint laid on his side, coiled up like a dog, between Natasha and Rogue's heads.

Rogue had inevitably ended up in the centre of the pile, within touching distance of each Avenger. A precaution, should she need to placate them during the night. Thor laid spread – eagle at her feet, gently grasping her one of her ankles. Steve held the other, as he curled up near Tony's feet. Bruce laid on his side next to her, trying to keep his distance. Tony, ever the cuddle lover, spooned Bruce from behind.

"Science bros..." Tony mumbled in his sleep, burying his face in the other scientist's shoulder.

The trust between the team was breath-taking. During the night, Clint had seized a lock of both the female Avengers hair. Natasha had captured one of Rogue's hand in her own, with Tony having snuggled into the fingertips of the other. Steve still had contact with her ankles, although his blonde head now resided on her shin; whilst Thor laid hugging Rogue's other leg across his chest like a doll. Bruce's callous riddled hand took a position on the mutant's back, keeping her pressed against his own lithe form.

Everyone was at peace. Thor snored loudly. Tony mumbled in his sleep, Clint made small signs as he dreamt pleasantly. Rogue nuzzled her forehead into Bruce's chest, actively seeking the warmth. Natasha buried her cold feet beneath Thor's shoulder, her spare hand clutching Clint's shirt.

They were all anchored together in the storm.

They were lost and damaged souls that sought solace from the harshness of reality. In Stark Tower, they were just ordinary people.

* * *

 _ **Seventh Day (Post Battle):**_

Natasha was the first to wake, gaining consciousness at the crack of dawn. She yawned and stretched, accidentally kicking Thor in the head. He continued snoring loudly. Silently, she chuckled.

"JARVIS? Could you take a picture of everyone asleep?" Natasha asked the AI.

"I already have, Miss Spider."

Natasha shook her head good-naturedly. Of course Tony would have JARVIS call her that. _Typical Tony,_ she thought. Shaking Clint awake, Natasha rose from the giant bed and vacated the room – the archer following her. Slowly and quietly, each Avenger left the bed as the hours went on. Thor hoisted Tony out of bed, over his shoulder, whilst the latter man moaned about needing coffee.

* * *

Steve sat bolt upright from his place at the foot of the bed. Looking around at the remainder of the bed, a small smile took up a position on the captain's face. Bruce's arms had encircled Rogue – holding her gently to his chest. One glove had slipped off over the night, and had grasped the man's bicep. It was bittersweet; seeing the closeness between Rogue and Bruce. In his mind, he could only see what his life could have been like with Peggy. Pulling the disrupted quilt up to cover their legs, Steve joined the other Avengers in cleaning up the penthouse before breakfast.

* * *

Rogue woke encased in warmth. It was bliss, being surrounded by a warmth like the Mississippi summer. Opening her eyes, just a crack, she was confronted with a white shirt. Only one person had gone to bed in a white shirt. Bruce. Looking up to his face, she gave a small smile. He looked peaceful. His lashes dusted the apple of his cheeks; frown lines smoothed in his slumber. Raising her bare hand, she indulged her newfound bliss of touch.

Feather light caresses along his jaw, brow and cupid's bow awoke Bruce. Sleepily, he opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of Rogue. Still laid in his arms, she looked the vision of Nótt – her eyes partly closed as she traced his features. Her burns looked almost healed. Sleep had helped her massively.

"Good morning," Bruce whispered. Rogue jumped, not noticing that he had awoken.

"Ah didn't wake yah, did Ah?" Rogue asked. Bruce shook his head.

"You're beautiful. So very beautiful," Bruce whispered. Tenderly, her caught her curious hand and held it to his cheek. Rogue blushed, closing her eyes in shyness. She had never been called beautiful before.

Bruce gave into the temptation. The temptation that had haunted him since their first meeting. Slowly, he lowered his head. Releasing her hand, he cradled her porcelain cheek in his hand; leaning in, he pressed a phantom kiss to her lips. Pulling away, Bruce awaited the inevitable. She would clamber out of bed, and leave. He'd never see her again and he could only blame himself.

The inevitable didn't come. Instead, Rogue followed his retreating lips with her own inexperienced ones. Rogue, in her shy way, deepened the kiss slightly – her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, trying to convey everything they wanted to say to each other. Pushing herself away after a few more seconds, she gasped for breath. Bruce blushed. This beautiful woman had kissed him back!

"Wow..." Rogue smiled breathlessly. Bruce smiled at her. She really was perfect, even with her inexperience.

* * *

They didn't address the kiss. Bruce and Rogue had separated and dressed for the day in their own rooms. The whole time, they thought of each other. Entering the penthouse for breakfast, Rogue was surprised to see the top floor tidy and dry.

"We tidied up," Steve explained from his spot at the table. They all sat around the table, food set out like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Everything smelt heavenly as she sat down.

"Ah can see that much," she replied, a smile in her voice. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Bruce plating up a mountain of food. Reaching for the pop tarts, she held back giggle as Thor snatched the plate away possessively.

"Thor claimed the pop tarts," Tony stated, visibly sulking. He loved pop tarts, but Thor 'Pop-Tart Shakespeare' Odinson was extremely greedy in regards to the frosted heaven.

"We'll start searching for Sarah today, if yah'd like too?" Rogue asked the Asgardian, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Who's Sarah?" Bruce and Tony asked in unison. Natasha didn't ask, Clint had probably explained it to her.

"Sarah is a child that I met during the invasion. I had been separated from Mjölnir, and found myself unable to call it back. Alas, this tiny girl was holding it. She gave Mjölnir back to me, and I protected her until the hawk-eyed man took her to safety," Thor explained, a wide smile on his face.

All his thoughts revolved around the little girl. Rogue could see the memory. She gasped aloud.

"Sarah's a Morlock mutant! Ah might know where to start!" Rogue gushed excitedly. Everyone looked confused.

"What's a 'Morlock' mutant?" Clint asked, scratching his head. "I've heard of Morlock aliens. But not a Morlock mutant..."

"Morlock mutants are physically mutated people. They live in the sewer tunnels because nobody accepts them," Rogue explained, pity welling up in her eyes. The prejudice towards mutants still stood and it was terrible.

"Young Sarah had protrusions on her body," Thor mused, now understanding the effect Midgardian prejudice had on her. That was why she was homeless, because she was physically different. His heart ached for the tiny girl.

"We'll find her, Thor. We'll all help you," Bruce announced. The whole team nodded; they would take to the sewers and search for Sarah. Tony scratched his chin.

"Can I at least wear one of my suits? You know, so I don't get dirty?" Tony asked, cringing at the idea of becoming filthy.

"No, Tony." Rogue replied, "Yah gonna do this mah way. Sarah won't trust ya'll if yah dress like a robot. Civilian clothes only."

Everyone nodded their understanding, albeit reluctantly in Tony's case. Having had the most experience with mutants, Rogue was given the point on the search. After clearing the table, the team gathered back at the table for instruction.

"Could yah bring up the New York sewer system blueprints, JARVIS?" Rogue asked.

"Of course, Miss Rogue," the AI's voice answered. Rogue's request fulfilled, she smiled in wonder. It still amazed her; how advanced the world had become in two years.

"Thank yah, sugah. Thor, Clint and Ah will go into the sewers. Bruce, as yah don't like confined spaces, you will stay here and work on the Tesseract with Tony. Steve will sit with Loki, Ah wanna know everything he does – Ah hope to prove a theory of mine. Natasha will track us from here via the sewer blueprints," Rogue ordered. Tony gaped.

"So, I don't have to get dirty?! You tricked me...JARVIS, change Rogue's name to 'Mean Skunk', and don't let her try to change it!" Tony complained, mentally scheming his revenge.

"I'm afraid that I cannot, sir. Miss Rogue has attached a password activated virus on her files," JARVIS replied. Again, Tony gaped.

"How...how...it's not possib-...That's how you won the bet! You _hacked_ JARVIS! You defiled my delicate JARVIS!" Tony accused. Rogue gave a Stark – worthy smirk, before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Tony, I hate to tell you this...but you sound like Mississippi mother!" Natasha laughed, the rest of the team laughing at Tony's expense.

"I don't have the curves to be Rogue's mother or the preachiness of a bible basher," Tony mumbled. Rogue went deathly still. Suddenly, Tony found himself pinned against the ceiling by an invisible force.

"Don't. _Ever_. Talk. About. Mah. Mother!" Rogue ground out through bared teeth. Everyone held their breath.

Bruce understood Rogue's reaction, she had told him about her mother. A woman riddled with prejudice, who had given Rogue the invitation to leave because of her powers. It was a difficult subject for Rogue; especially since Mrs D'ancanto had succumbed to lung cancer while Rogue was in Alkali Lake. They hadn't had the chance to repair any semblance of their relationship.

"Rogue, you need to put Tony down. We have to find Sarah, remember?" Bruce said quietly. Cautiously approaching Rogue, Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder. Gently grasping her other wrist, he lowered it to her side. Tony held his breath as he was lowered to the floor.

"Let's go. We'll start looking for Sarah downtown. That was where one of the Morlock camps were."

Turning on her heel, Rogue walked briskly from the penthouse; being closely followed by Clint, Steve and Thor. Bruce shook his head at Tony.

"You owe her an apology," he stated. For the third time that morning, Tony gaped.

"I owe her an apology?! She could have hurt my beautiful body!" Tony exclaimed. Natasha agreed with Bruce.

"We all have issues with our families. Therefore, you apologise to Rogue and we'll speak no more of anyone's family, alright?" Bruce snarled, his eyes becoming dangerously green. The Hulk was pissed. No one upset his fragile doe and got away with it.

* * *

 **AN4: So...Tony was a bit of a twit, deciding to bring up Rogue's mother – especially since he hates people talking about his father. The next chapter will have the discovery of Sarah and an altercation between Bruce and Tony – but it will represent the start of a new Avengers tradition.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I don't own Marvel, I just own a lot of sugary drinks.**

 **AN2: Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year. But, like always, my Christmas was ruined by one of my brothers telling lies to his father and saying that he wanted to live with his father.**

* * *

 **Third POV –**

Unlike certain members of the team, Pepper Potts had never been trained to mask her emotions, to be neutral. Yet, her lack of a poker face meant that Natasha knew Pepper's fiery temper had taken the form of a dragon as the woman entered the penthouse. Even someone as clueless as Tony could recognise the infamous Potts anger from the stiletto that nearly became embedded in Tony's skull.

" _You nearly died?_! Not so much as a phone call to tell me that you were alive! How, Tony? How did it slip your genius brain that I would have died if you were killed?! I LOVE YOU, AND NOT ONCE DID YOU THINK OF ME!" Pepper screamed, causing Clint and Bruce to wince and Natasha to raise an eyebrow.

Tony had the decency to look ashamed...for about ten seconds.

"You were all I was thinking off..." Tony trailed off, walking towards the love of his life. Cupping her cheek, brushing the tears that had fallen from her skin, he rested his forehead on hers.

"You were the only thing I was thinking about. I was going to sacrifice myself to save the planet, but more importantly, to save you. I called you, to say goodbye...you never answered," the genius reiterated tearfully. Rising up on the one stiletto she still wore, Pepper littered her lover's face with kisses before claiming his lips – pouring the pain, relief and love into one searing kiss. Pulling away, she looked round at the rest on the room.

"What else happened?" Pepper asked, mainly to Natasha who she knew personally.

"Phil didn't make it," Natasha paused, seeing the angst in her friend's eyes, "And Tony has been an asshole to the most supporting member of the team."

The angst lingered in Pepper's eyes, yet she smacked Tony up the back of the head with a small smile.

"I thought I had trained you not to piss women off?"

"The training only applies to one woman," Tony replied, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

* * *

 **Rogue POV –**

Rats scurried past them, their claws catching on concrete as the sound echoed around the trio. The pungent stench of sewerage had no effect on those who had smelt worse. The tunnels seemed abandoned, as dampness clung to cement walls with moss coating them at regular intervals.

Rogue trudged forward, Steve and Thor trailing closely behind her. Having followed Rogue's strict instructions after her outburst, and smashing of the coms, the three heroes wore civilian clothes. Three hours had passed since they first entered to sewer tunnels; to no avail, they had yet to find Sarah.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow," Steve suggested, breaking the relative silence that surrounded them. Thor nodded silently, he wanted to find Sarah but they needed to rest before trying again.

"Fine. We'll check one more place and then go back to the Tower," Rogue conceded. As they continued walking, a faint cloud of smoke emerged from the right side of the dark tunnel. Signalling for silence, the trio waited with bated breath for a sound. A quiet sniffle confirmed the presence of someone in the sewer tunnel. Levitating herself and the male duo over the stagnant water, Rogue further illumined the tunnel with the torch.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Steve whispered. The lone sound of a cat meowing met his question as it emerged from the shadow. It was a skinny ginger clump of fur, a tear on its ear noticeable as it rubbed it's body along Steve's leg.

"Butter likes you," a quiet voice spoke from behind the trio. Rogue, Steve and Thor whirled around, focusing on the owner of the tiny voice. Barefoot and clad in torn clothes, stood a grimy Sarah.

"Sarah!" Thor exclaimed in exultation, rushing to hug the tiny child, "We found you!"

"Actually, Ah think Sarah found us," Rogue smiled. Just as she had suspected, the sound of the trio's footsteps had reverberated throughout the maze of tunnels.

"What are you doing down here, alone?" Thor asked, pulling away to look down at Sarah's grimy face. The tiny sniffle she gave before speaking broke his heart like nothing else.

"The monsters scared them away. I can't find them," Sarah replied, tears springing into her eyes at the disappearance of her clan. Sniffling, she buried her face into Thor's chest. Rogue knelt down, placing a gloved hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Ah bet yah really hungry," she said, "Why don't yah come back home with us?"

Sarah looked warily at Rogue. She had heard those words a dozen times and they all ended with her being hurt. But there was something about the look the three adults each had, that told her she would be safe with them. After all, the big hammer – wielding teddy bear had helped her. Maybe she would see the funny archer again. Tentatively nodding, Sarah wound herself around Rogue in a light hug.

Rogue felt pressure in her eyes. Being completely alone was the worst experience for a child; she knew all too well. However, there was something in the way Sarah hugged the older mutant – burying her grimy face into the soft fabric of her hoodie. Looking down at the young girl, Rogue felt a tug at her heartstrings at what she was met with. Total trust.

Everything was going to fall into place. And it would be as close to perfect as Tony's facial hair.

* * *

 **Bruce POV –**

Seeing Rogue enter the penthouse after almost six hours, accompanied with the two blonde men and a pink haired child, Bruce was overcome with the desire to kiss her again. He wanted to place sweet kisses across her pale face; to have her look at him in the idyllic way Pepper did to Tony when he had calmed her down; to look at her, smiling up at him, as he explains a new theory. But there was something about the pain lurking behind her smile as she held Sarah's hand, twirling the little girl like a ballerina. Laughter left the group, at the joyful and wondrous expression on the tiny mutant's face.

Steve approached him casually, sitting beside Bruce on the massive couch. Covertly, the soldier whispered to the scientist.

"You look at her the same way I used to look at Peggy. You would be good for each other, if you could help her with her...gift. I know people. And I recognise someone who has the yearning for something they don't think they can ever have..." Steve trailed off, drifting into his own memories.

Bruce sat, internally stunned. He watched as she whispered to Sarah, stroked her dirty pink hair and led her to the kitchen. He could see Thor in his periphery, lingering protecting near the start of the kitchen area. Rogue lifted Sarah onto the counter, uncaring of the dust that dislodged itself from her skin and clothes.

Slowly, he entered the kitchen area under the guise of getting a cup of coffee. But really, Bruce was watching Rogue interacting with the girl. She was washing the girl's hands under the warm water, a small smile making her face more open. He watched as Sarah giggled while Rogue tickled her. All the data pointed to one thing. Rogue didn't think she could have a child of her own.

* * *

 **Third POV –**

Rogue laughed as Thor lifted Sarah onto his back, whilst Steve wrestled giving Butter a bath. She busied herself by flitting around the kitchen trying to find food to prepare for dinner. Bare cupboards and an empty fridge greeted her.

"Tony used all the food for breakfast," Bruce announced.

"Typical. Maybe we could order in?" Rogue asked, pondering whether to ask Tony.

"Sarah seems to like you," he stated, coming to stand beside her - smiling slightly. There was some disguised emotion in his eyes, unlike any she had received. Rogue nodded.

"Mutants recognise their own," she finished lamely, with a shrug of her shoulder. She buried the pain that had haunted her since manifesting her powers. _Don't feel it,_ she thought, _my feelings are irrelevant. It doesn't matter that I want to have a child one day. Just focus on recovering._

"I think there is more to it than that. I won't pressure you to tell me, just know that when you want to talk about it that I'm here to listen," Bruce whispered, gently grasping her gloved hand. Gazing into each other's eyes, Rogue averted her eyes first.

"Rogue! Mr Stark said that I have my own room here! Can we go and see it?" Sarah squealed excitedly, bundling into Rogue's legs from behind. Rogue gave the most minute wince, as one of Sarah's protrusions caught a healing burn.

"Of course we can!" Rogue gushed, tickling Sarah's sides. "Let's go hunt for your room."

Thor sidled up alongside them, picking Sarah up and hugging her to his massive frame – not once wincing at the protrusions on her arms and legs. Bruce stamped down the tendril of jealousy wrapping itself around his heart, as Thor snatched Rogue up around her waist and carried her with ease along with Sarah. The laughter shone throughout the penthouse lounge, as the Asgardian thumped towards the bedrooms.

* * *

The look of wonder etched across Sarah's face proved that their search had been worth it. In the six hours they had been gone, Pepper and Clint had worked tirelessly to create a suite fit for a princess. Despite still needing to be painted, a large canopy bed sat in the centre of the room – covered in plush blankets and teddies, that Tony had comically dressed to resemble each Avenger. A toy chest, that easily could have fit Thor in, sat at the end of the bed. The door to a walk – in wardrobe was on the left; to the right, her own bathroom suite.

"It's beautiful!" Sarah exclaimed, before giggling as Thor dropped her and Rogue onto the bed.

"Lady Sarah," he began, "You are now the princess of Avengers Tower."

"Really?! But I don't look like a princess..." Sarah trailed off. Looking down at her torn clothes she sniffed back tears.

"Then Ah'll have to help yah look like a princess," Rogue announced, standing up and pulling Sarah up with her. "Let's get you in a bubble bath, and dressed to show everyone how beautiful you are."

* * *

 **Third POV –**

Alike the majority of New York, Stark/Avengers Tower was in desperate need of repairs. With the exception of Thor, Sarah and Rogue, everyone contributed to cleaning the lower floors – Steve contributed by wrestling to groom fleas out of Butter's wet fur. Bruce, whilst not the most athletic physicist, moved over a dozen loads of rubble in a wheelbarrow. Tony tinkered with the electrical wires, ensuring that Stark Tower's power grid didn't unexpectedly short out.

"JARVIS, order twelve large pizzas. Do six as four cheese, three as pepperoni and three as anchovy." Tony ordered the AI.

"Guys, can Ah have yah attention?" Rogue asked, entering from the stairwell. Her eyes had gone straight to Bruce lifting the wheelbarrow of rubble, trying to ignore the sight of his lithe biceps contracting and releasing – revealed by the short – sleeved t-shirt he wore. Everyone turned to look at Rogue.

"Presenting, for her first official debut as a mini-Avenger, Princess Sarah," Rogue announced, pointing to the elevator.

Stepping out, holding Thor's giant hand, Sarah beamed at everyone. Wearing a light blue dress, in mismatched shoes – one green and the other pink – dragging Thor's signature red cape behind her, Sarah giggled hysterically as Clint bowed dramatically.

"We're not worthy to gaze upon such divine beauty! So beautiful," he exclaimed. Natasha smacked him up the back of the head.

* * *

"So, Sarah, who's your favourite Avenger?" Pepper asked, handing a plate of pizza to the tiny underweight girl.

"I saw a big green man during the fighting. I like him. He's my favourite colour," Sarah answered, looking around for the Hulk – of whom she was referring. Rogue shared a secretive smile with Bruce before shyly looking away from the intense look he gave her.

"You mean the Hulk?" Steve asked, holding Butter away from his pizza. Sarah nodded excitedly.

"Is he too big to come in for pizza? He could share with me," Sarah questioned, "I'm used to sharing my food. Mainly with Torpid, but she's younger than me."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. Such an innocent soul shouldn't have a monster as her favourite hero. Adjusting his glasses, he avoided looking at the girl.

"How old are you, Sarah?" Pepper asked, trying to estimate her age from her tiny features. Sarah replied by holding six fingers aloft. Everyone paused in shock.

"Torpid is this old," Sarah continued, showing four fingers. She resumed chewing on her slice of cheese pizza. Rogue brushed a lock of pink hair away from Sarah's food, tucking it behind her ear. Bruce smiled at the gentle act of maternal care.

"Would yah like to meet the Hulk, sugah?" Rogue asked, smiling pointedly at the shy physicist. Sarah nodded enthusiastically, her bright pink locks bouncing riotously. Bruce shook his head slowly, muscles tensing.

"The Hulk, while big and green, is really Dr. Bruce Banner," Rogue explained, pointing at the man. "He doesn't like people knowing that he is a hero, but I want you to try and make him feel like he is a true hero."

Bruce blushed as everybody else nodded. Sarah, oblivious to the danger she was in, crawled into his lap. Looking up at his slightly wrinkled face, she smiled before cuddling into his chest – minding her bony protrusions. Looking down at her pink hair, Bruce rested his cheek on her head. A warmth spread through his chest, reminiscent of waking up with Rogue in his arms. Rogue perched on the couch beside them, observing their interaction.

It turned out to be a good day; one that they had all needed.

* * *

 **AN3: This will be the last chapter for a few weeks. But I'm not near being finished. I'm going to consider doing a Rogue X Natasha oneshot or a multi-chapter story.**


End file.
